Love's Journey 2
by castlefan6
Summary: This story is dedicated to Helen Sorrento in appreciation of her love and support. This is a Continuation of Love's Journey, Please read that before continuing here. Thanks to The Muse of Apollo who originally began Love's Journey and allowed me to complete. Love, Romance, Hurt
1. Chapter 1

Love's Journey 2

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, originally authored by **The Muse of Apollo** , chapters 1-7 following chapters are work of Castlefan6' IF you haven't read the original Love's Story please do so before proceeding with this,

I don't own Castle, I only use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 1**

 **Previously**

Kate closed the book, and gently placed the last momentous from earlier in the Forever Box, and gently said "Good Night Rick, I'll always love you, till we meet again, stay safe my love" as she turned and once again cried herself to sleep.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Two Weeks Later**

"Hey Kate, have you seen this mornings Times yet" Ryan asks excitedly, "No but I'm sure you are going to fill me in on the important matter of the day" Kate replied with a half grin, it wasn't lost on the boys and the entire bull pen she had even started to kid back a little since the Castle issue was resolved.

"Look, right here" Kevin is pointing excitedly to the best-selling list for fiction listed in the Times. "Castle hit number one in only two weeks, man that is something!"

"Of course, it is Kevin, look who he had as subjects" Kate kids and draws smiles from Roy, standing in the doorway along with both of the boys. "It's still great press for the NYPD Detectives, so please be sure to express our appreciation" Roy booms from across the room.

"Of course, Sir, Rick and Jess have invited us to dinner Saturday, you are included aren't you sir?"

"Yes, he invited us, but unfortunately I have the honor of hosting my in-laws" Roy grimaces and the detectives smile. "Please pass along my regrets and I do mean regrets" Roy says as he returns to his office.

"Any idea of what we are celebrating or is this just a typical Castle party" Javi inquires, Kate smirks and looks him dead in the eye, "Don't even pretend to not know that Lanie, Jess and I had lunch to plan a congratulatory party for Rick for another best seller" Javi just shrugs and ambles back to his desk.

"So, you knew about this already Kate?" Ryan asks sincerely.

"Yep sure did Kevin, we girls have lunch often, and Jess is so proud of Rick she wants to make sure this is special. It is his 25th Best Seller, quite an accomplishment"

"Wow 25th, I didn't know that, what can we get him to mark the day, that is special, Javi you will kick in as well right?"

Javi replies less than enthusiastically, "Sure, count me in" but all knew he would rather keep his money in his wallet for football pools.

"No need to worry Scrooge Esposito, Jess is asking that any monies be donated to the Lost Innocence Project to house New York's homeless, this is Rick's new passion, so we should support him like he has us." Kate shoots him a disapproving look. "Oh, and Big Mouth keep this under wraps, it's a surprise" Kate shoots Javi a glare.

 **Castle's Loft**

 **Same Morning**

Rick rolls over to find his partner gone and as he listens he hears the sweet sound of her voice singing in the shower, he can't make out the song, but the sweet notes coming from the bathroom just illuminate him from within. He quietly gets out of bed and approaches the bath and then he can make out the song,

 _ **I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do**_

 _ **I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me**_

 _ **I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to live like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me**_

He searches his memory, oh yea Truly, Madly Deeper, man he always loved that song. He quietly slips into the shower, and startles Jess as he gently hugs her around her waist. She realizes its him and settles into a deep passionate kiss, that leads to more than batting practice but leaves both completely satisfied.

Jess is the first to break the silence, "Are you happy Rick, I mean happier than ever like I am. I would die if I am living in a dream and I am not fulfilling yours"

Rick kisses her deeply and sweetly, "You are more than I ever dreamed of, never in my wildest dreams would I have even allowed myself to be this happy, every time I got close in the past it was met with heartache and misery and left me in fear. I'm not afraid with your Jess, you own my heart and I know you cherish it like I do yours."

"Let's spend the day just to ourselves OK?" Jess asks, "Can you take the time from the book?" "I know my schedule is going to be crazy this week and we have the gang coming over for drinks Saturday, I need some cuddle time and want you to myself, God that makes me sound so needy"

Rick flashes her that smile that she knows now only she gets, "I love you to need me Jess, I thought it was only me needing you so much" "How about a slow walk through the park, then we can take the ferry to the Statue of Liberty if you want, being a weekday it won't be as crowded." "From there we can just take it by ear and do what ever we want, how does that sound?"

"Perfect Sweetheart, as always, you know me so well, but I think we better re-shower, ALONE to get the smell of sex off us before we dress, I can't seem to keep my hands to myself when I am with you" she laughs.

"Kill Joy" Rick laughs, I'll go first and then give you time to get ready while I make us a quick breakfast" as he leans in to kiss her, and it take all her will power to push him back after several minutes,

"Rick, we will never get out of this apartment if we keep that up, I wouldn't mind, but let's save some for tonight before you make me too tired to walk" she laughs.

As soon as she hears the water on, she grabs her phone and hits a group text for Kate, Lanie and Jenny. "Party's still on, PLEASE keep this a surprise, he thinks it's just drinks here, Reservations at Gillette's at 8:00 PM under name of Rook, can't wait to see you all," XoXo Jess

Finally, after a few more rounds of Batting Practice, and ALMOST a spring training game, they get out of the apartment, walking hand in hand just enjoying the day and each other.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Same Afternoon**

Kate hears the distinctive tone she has set for Jess, and recognizes she has a new text. As she opens it, she see's Lanie approaching also reading her phone, and she takes a detour to Javi's desk, and gives him the death glare about keeping his mouth shut or he would wish he had. Kate see's a look she seldom sees from the Army Veteran, perhaps it's fear, anyway Lanie has put the fear of God in him so no worries about him leaking information.

Lanie makes her way to Kate's desk, funny that Castle's chair is still in the same position, and no one is allowed to touch it or sit in it or Kate will go postal on them, "What's up Girl, get Jess's text?"

"Yea I did Lanie, looking forward to seeing all the gang Saturday," **" You mean Rick Kate, you have seen us girls just about every week, and you see those clowns every day. How are you really doing Girl Friend? I know some really cute guys, ****** "LANIE did I ask you to fix me up?" Kate bellows in a harsh tone, then quickly adds "I'm sorry Lanes, Forgive me please?"

Asking for forgiveness has become Kate's new mode of apology and she does it much more frequent than she used to. "No Problem Kate, I'll back off, but you let me know when or if you are ready, you deserve to be happy too, you know"

"I know Lanie, but I am really doing OK, Jess has been so sweet, if she had been like me, I'm sure I would have had a contract put out on her, BUT she makes Rick happy, I had that and threw it out like I would a bag of trash," as she looks sad for just a moment, then adds, "Besides we are going for a celebration, not a pity party".

Their conversation is interrupted by the ringing of Kate's phone, "Beckett, oh hi Jenny yea I think we are all set for Saturday, Lanie is right here and just finished putting the fear of God into Javi so I think there won't be any leaks." "Remember Jess was adamant, no presents only contributions to Lost Innocence Project in honor of Rick, yeah, well I think we will meet a Lanie's then grab a cab from there to Ricks. They are expecting us for drinks at 6:00 so let's be at Lanie's by 5:15PM OK," Lanie is shaking her head in affirmation, "Yea Lanes is good with it, Great See you Saturday Jenny,"

A/N This is a good stopping point for chapter one, the party is coming up, and then the surprise for Rick. Expect a more mature Beckett in this story than was portrayed on TV, Thanks for reading, favoring and mostly for reviewing, Greatly Appreciated Tim


	2. Loves Journey Chp 2

Love's Journey 2

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, originally authored by **The Muse of Apollo** , chapters 1-7 all following are work of Castlefan6' IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey please do so before proceeding with this,

I don't own Castle, I only use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 2**

 **Previously**

Their conversation is interrupted by the ringing of Kate's phone, "Beckett, oh hi Jenny yea I think we are all set for Saturday, Lanie is right here and just finished putting the fear of God into Javi so I think there won't be any leaks." "Remember Jess was adamant, no presents only contributions to Lost Innocence Project in honor of Rick, yeah, well I think we will meet a Lanie's then grab a cab from there to Ricks. They are expecting us for drinks at 6:00 so let's be at Lanie's by 5:15PM OK," Lanie is shaking her head in affirmation, "Yea Lanes is good with it, Great See you Saturday Jenny,"

 **Castle's Loft**

 **Saturday 5:00 PM**

"Hey Jess, are you sure you don't want me to order anything to go with the drinks, you know the gang will be here soon, and Javi can eat a man out of house and home by himself?"

"No Rick, just the drinks and light snacks we have out, I think Lanie has got Javi on a diet, before he starts showing" as they both laugh. "Relax Sweetie, it will be fine, it's just our friends, no need to be nervous,"

"I'm not nervous," "REALLY?" Jess replies "OK can how do you do that, pick up on everything, even if I don't say a word you know how I feel"

"I'm your soul mate Rick, what touches your soul touches mine, and it's funny but I used to laugh at friends who claimed they had found theirs, now I know they were right"

Rick walks by and steals a kiss as he checks of the bar for the hundredth time in the last hour, "Sweetie, Calm Down what has got you so uptight tonight?"

"Jess, I don't know it's just the first time Kate has joined more than just us, and I don't want her or anyone to feel uncomfortable."

"Rick, Kate and I talked, I explained to her that there would be no hard feelings if she wanted to pass, and she is fine with this, I think she is even beginning to be happy for us as strange as that might seem"

Jess snuggles into Rick on the couch and whispers, "Besides after drinks tonight you might get to play a double header" and pulls him in for a long, slow passionate kiss that only Jess could deliver.

"God how do you do that, I am destroyed, and I can't stand up just thinking about running the bases tonight" as Jess lets out a deep laugh and hugs him even tighter.

Rick decides to save himself embarrassment when he must answer the door, he should excuse himself to the office to double check on his last drafts for Lost Innocence. It won't be long now that he can officially start submitting material to First American Publishing and keeping Black Pawn as a memory.

 **6:00 PM**

On the dot the buzzer for the door rings as well as Lanie's distinctive tap tap tap knocking. Rick gathers Jess by the hand and together they open the door to their guests. Jess pulls Kate in for a tight hug, and asks, "How are you doing Kate, anything we can do, still going well?" Kate smiles at Jess, this time more genuine that anyone has seen in a long while, "It's getting better day by day Jess, Thanks for being so sweet"

Rick has hugged Lanie and Jenny and about to start shaking the guys hands when Jess gently turns him in the direction of Kate, "Kate you look great, it's good to see you, we're so glad you could come" as he pulls her in for a quick embrace and to his surprise she returns it with a very brief kiss on his cheek,

"Great to see you as well Rick, you look like things are going good, and Jess has been taking great care of you" she smiles.

The guys complete their greetings ending in the traditional feed the bird and fist bumps that the ladies could never understand, Jess just stands and smiles. It's great to see the little boy in Rick slowly but surely start to return.

Jess has guided them all into the dining room where the drinks have been poured, and she then raises her glass "I'd like to make a toast if I may, First to Good Friends and long friendships, may they outlive any troubles in our lives, and next to Richard Castle on his 25th Best Seller, Final Heat. Thanks to you all, for making this book possible, I'm sure that there were times when you all wanted to tar and feather him, but thank you for taking such great care of him" Salute

Glasses are clinked, and drinks are consumed, and Kate feels more peaceful than she had thought she would in this group dynamic, she is aware that both Jess and Rick are keeping keen eyes of her for any sign of sadness or depression.

"Guys, I am fine, this is a party so let's party" Kate yells as she hugs Jess and shoots Rick the look that I'm doing great. After the third round, once again Jess steps up and hugs Rick,

"Sweetie, I know you said you didn't want anything big, so the girls and I set up dinner tonight at Gillette's at 8:00 PM, we have the private hall and entrance so please don't be upset with me, please?"

Rick looks at Jess, and the room gets quiet and now the tension is building, "Jess, Thank you and also Lanie, Kate, and Jenny for setting this up, it's perfect", As Jess begins to breathe again she pokes Rick in the ribs and replies, "I thought I had really made you angry, don't do that again buster", as she kisses him and breaks into laughter.

Jess's cell phone buzzes and she answers advising the car service they would be right down. As they all head to the elevator, Kate has just a momentary flashback to the good days, when Rick was her lover, smiles briefly then pushes that thought out of her head and proceeded to the Limo.

Dinner was fantastic and really just what Rick needed, he had been pushing himself for so long it felt good to pause and celebrate a success with the woman he loved, and his very closest friends.

Kate had one of her feelings that something was amiss, she just couldn't put her finger on it, so she dismissed it as her nerves and the party carried on. At the end of the evening Rick had arranged for transportation home for all, including a private car for Kate, just to insure safety. Jess hugged Kate as she was entering the car and whispered "text me when you get home safe" to which Kate nodded.

The next morning the house phone was ringing at 7:00 AM, and as Jess rolled over with a very sleepy "Hello", her ear drums were almost perforated with that nasal tone of Paula yelling how could you let this happen, it wouldn't while I was there," silently Jess handed the phone to Rick, who had been awakened by her shrill voice and volume.

"Slow Down Paula, back to the top" as Rick controlled the conversation he covered the phone and asked Jess to turn on TMZ. There on the TV screen were the images Paula was freaking out about. "OK Paula, here is what you do, get a handle on it, kill the story, and keep Jess in the loop on every development,"

As they were talking TMZ repeated showing a few of the grainy photos with a statement that read Richard Castle Enterprises has cleaned house, including his publisher, agent and now it appears his muse and rumored former love interest has also been sacked. Pictured above is the new Executive VP of RCE, and rumored new girlfriend looking anything but friendly to NYPD Detective Kate Beckett, who was rumored to be romantically linked to Mr. Castle before her own alleged sex scandal broke last year. We will bring you developments as they occur,

He was quiet as something was being said by Paula, and then Rick erupted, "Listen Paula, either you work for Jess or you won't work in New York cleaning toilets, don't ever threaten me or anyone I love, especially Jess again, you understand. Do what you have to do, and get legal involved for Kate, she has a suit since her case was sealed and was not to be brought out in public, tell them they have 15 minutes to issue an ON-AIR apology or Judge Marquette is going to make a Sunday House Call. Call Jess NOT me, you work for her now until she fires your ass, understand? As he slams the phone down.

Ten minutes later Paula calls Jess with the full explanation, and as they are talking TMZ breaks in to issue the apology citing fraudulent sources,

One of the servers had apparently run into some financial issues due to bad picks at the race track, so to recoup some losses he had arranged for a paparazzi to be stationed as one of the wait staff. Hundreds of pictures all innocent by any standards were snapped, and finally he got the picture he was looking for, one of Rick, Kate, and Jess together.

Kate had lost a contact, and Jess helped her find it and reclean it by steadying her shoulders as she leaned back to reinsert it, but the picture looked like they were trying to pull each other apart. The friends continued to dine for a few hours longer oblivious to the shots already being sold to the local Rag Magazine.

Jess rolls over and grabs her phone, "I gotta call Kate, she can't get hit with this after all the BS she has been through. Kate's phone chirps with Jess's ring tone, and she thinks to herself, Girl what is wrong with you, it's Sunday and she knew how much Rick used to love Sunday activities, push that out of your head Kate, "Hey Jess what's up is everything OK, it's early for Sunday?"

Jess explains what happened how Rick had handled it, and now they had Paula back on the payroll to handle incidents like this, "Kate, I'm so sorry you had to hear this or even see it, I should have done a better job vetting the venue, I'm sorry."

"Jess, first of all no more I'm sorry, we all vetted the venue, that's why you had three of us check to work, so no one's fault, second, Hun after the Demming disgrace, this is a walk in the park, I do appreciate the heads up so I can notify my Union Rep and my Captain, I doubt I will hear another word about it."

"Jess, can I ask you something, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but How's Rick in all of this, he always takes the weight of the world on his shoulders and blames himself, Is he OK?"

"That's sweet Kate, I know what you mean, and yes he is OK now, he was PISSED before, I hope he never gets that angry at me, but he warns everyone don't mess with people he loves"

"Jess please reassure him that we are all OK, no harm, no foul, just some stupid pictures on a show that airs at 6:30 AM on Sunday Morning, not exactly primetime if you know what I mean" she laughs and puts Jess's mind to rest.

"Kate, call us, either of us if anything comes up, I know Rick Loves you in a special way, and I have grown fond of you myself"

"I don't know how you do it, you must be related to Mother Theresa, but Thank You Jess, I know you don't have to share that part of his life with me, but you do, I really can't say that I would be near as gracious as you."

"Yeah well just don't push it sister" Jess drawls out making Kate burst out in laughter, "Seriously Kate, I love Rick and will do anything to make him happy, part of that means caring for those he loves, you included.

I told him no long embraces hands kept where they should be and no eye sex, and we will be fine, oh yea I caught that kiss on the cheek tonight Kate, and that is fine as well, it looked like you were kissing a dodgy old Uncle" she laughs and Kate is now laughing like she hasn't laughed in months.

Rick is lying next to Jess just amazed at the depth of this woman's ability to love when Jess catches him looking down on her, "I gotta go Girlfriend, call me, Rick sends his love to, Bye" and ends the call. Jess looks into his eyes, "What, you do love her in that special way, and she kissed you like a dodgy old uncle, you better save all the good stuff for me, as she draws him into their own Sunday routine, Rick could swear they played two double headers the rest of the day,

A/N Good Place to stop, we have developed that Kate is now a Friend, and Jess and Rick will be getting busy on new projects soon. Seems like life is looking up for everyone but Demming, never liked him or the character anyway


	3. Chapter 3

Love's Journey 2

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, originally authored by **The Muse of Apollo** , chapters 1-7 all following are work of Castlefan6' IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey please do so before proceeding with this,

I don't own Castle, I only use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 3**

 **Previously**

"I don't know how you do it, you must be related to Mother Theresa, but Thank You Jess, I know you don't have to share that part of his life with me, but you do, I really can't say that I would be near as gracious as you."

 **Castle's Loft**

 **One Month Later**

Rick and Jess are both quiet, each working on their separate projects, Jess the actual housing units to assist the homeless, and Rick the book based on the tragic life of childhood hero and friend Rae, to fund the housing.

"Rick just got great news, the planning commission just approved plans for Alpha Phase 1, and the attorneys are ready to purchase the properties at about half of what we budgeted, all we need it the Boss's approval," she grins,

"Well have you talked to her yet Jess? Rick asked in a very serious tone, leaving Jess looking like WTH,

"Jess **, YOU** are the boss, you are the Executive VP or RCE and have signing limits up to $15 million, remember Sweetie we talked about this" he smiles as it suddenly dawns on Jess that she is second in command.

"Gosh Rick, I guess it just hit me, just how much you trust me not only in your life but also in your business, I know how important this project is to you and why, I promise I won't screw it up,"

"I know you won't, just don't put too much pressure on yourself, this is going to be a long project and I can't have the love of my life burning out at work, can I?"

Jess answers him with a sweet kiss, mumbling "Won't happen, I have someone that I love to take care of that is Priority one, nothing else comes before him, want to guess who that would be Mr. Castle?"

"Jess, I knew you liked Eduardo but had no clue it was this serious" Rick laughs and starts to run as Jess begins chase with a rolled-up magazine.

"You better run after saying something like that Rick Castle," Jess is laughing and playfully slapping at Rick when he turns and just draws her into a kiss that catches her completely off guard, almost like their first kiss, wait what was that one year ago today. WOW one year and more in love each day,

Jess decides to keep the memory of their one-year anniversary quiet, Rick has had so much going on, and after all it was just an anniversary of their first official date, not a wedding or engagement, and what guy remembers details like that.

As the kiss breaks, Jess's phone rings "This is Jess how can I help you, Oh Hi Bob, yeah I got the figures in front of me for both sites," a pause to listen to the voice on the other end as Jess turns the speaker on, "Well have you run the numbers by the boss and any idea of when we can move on this, we expect the market to go back up significantly soon"

"Hi Bob, this is Rick, you must not have received, or knowing you haven't read the Company newsletter announcing Jess as the Executive VP with complete control of this project, so you are talking to the boss when you talk to her," "Oh and in the future, be sure you are up to date with RCE news before you call, I'm not happy that we have to tell you what is going on when you should be all over this billing us the rates you do."

"I'm sorry Rick and you're right, I have been busy, but you and I have spoken, and I know just how important this project is, so it won't happen again, and Jess I apologize for not recognizing your well-deserved promotion, Congratulations. Do you have some time to review the figures this week?

"I have to confer with someone, but I'm pretty sure we can make it happen, when are you open, Thursday is good for me, say 10:00 AM at the Loft?"

"That works for us Jess, I may have my Jr. Partner with me, I can see we are going to need to be on top of this if that's OK.

"Sure, we'll see you Thursday at 10:00 AM, have a great day, bye"

Rick is smiling the smile saved just for her, "See, you are a natural, you don't need my help you're going to be great, we are going to be great." "Just curious, who do you want to confer with Hun?"

Jess smiles "Oh you caught that did you Mr. CEO, I thought I would have lunch with Kate and compare notes on which of these properties she thinks would bring the greatest impact the fastest, they're both in the 12th District and who knows that area better."

Rick is grinning from ear to ear, "You never cease to amaze me you know that, I know that you want to keep Kate involved with our project, so she doesn't feel like the rejected fool and slip into depression or alcohol use, given what happened to her Dad." "I love you Jess, more with every day"

"Guilty as charged Rick, I hope that doesn't upset you, and I love you more each day as well."

"It doesn't upset me at all, YOU know who I love, and that's not changing. I just think it's so fantastic that you ALWAYS think of others in everything you do, this project is going to be far better with you running it Sweetie."

Jess places a quick call to Kate and arranges lunch with her for that day, seems there was a lull in murders over the weekend and it's the dreaded paperwork and review cold case file days. She showers, twice, the first was interrupted, but she would never complain, and makes her way out the door almost exactly on time to meet Kate.

Rick is reviewing his emails when he sees a new one from Frist American Publishing marked important, and as he opens it he see's it's his welcome letter to the Publishing house, a copy of his signed contract and detailed contact information. There is a request to correct any information listed, so he inserts Jess as Executive VP, Personal Manager as top contact, and moves Paula Haas down a space changing her tittle from Agent to Consultant. He also notices he is now assigned to the VP of Development rather than just an editor or Senior Editor. His new contact will be Mr. Kelly Nunez, official tittle is Senior VP Development and Research, First American Publishing.

This could be interesting, maybe the new publisher is taking this project as serious as Rick and Jess, one thing for sure they are surely greasing the wheels to allow him a smooth transition. Rick is about to empty his Spam folder without looking when he stops to give it a glance, and there it is a new message from Mr. Nunez. He marks the mail as not spam and assigns a rule to it to display first in his Outlook settings.

Returning to the In Box, which has now chimed with a new mail, he sees that indeed the email from Mr. Nunez is on top. He opens it to read,

"Dear Mr. Castle,

Welcome to First American Publishing, we are excited to have you as part of our family and look forward to a long and mutually rewarding relationship for us both. Rick, may I call you that, I'm not big on formalities so please call me Kelly when you call or write, it sets the tone for a partnership that we strive for with all our family.

I have reviewed your contract with Legal, and effective two weeks from today you may legally start presenting material to me, without reprisals from your former publisher. I would love to have lunch, drinks or perhaps Dinner with you and your significant other, at your convenience. I want to know your vision, what drove you to this story, how I can support it, and how we can develop the most effective marketing plan without sending you to 75 cities in 50 days. Please give me a call at the number on my card enclosed, and no I don't have a secretary, so you are stuck talking to me. Looking forward to our chat and visit,

Warm Regards,

Kelly"

Rick is immediately impressed with the candor, and the fact they want his input on how to market the story. Perhaps the most touching part was the sincerity wanting to know the passion behind the story and how they could support, a polar opposite to what he had just faced. A quick call to Kelly, and yes, he did answer his phone himself and they had set up lunch with he, Kelly and Jess for next week.

Jess would have to approve the date and time since she controlled the calendars, which brought on a huge laugh from Kelly, "I couldn't find my way out of a pay toilet with a roll of quarters if left on my own, Thank God my wife takes care of me" he laughs. "I'm happy you have someone in your life taking care of you as well Rick". They exchange pleasantries then end the call with Rick promising to confirm date and time for lunch next week, Kelly was keeping his schedule open for them.

 **Remy's**

 **Same Time Frame**

Jess arrives at Remy's almost 5 minutes early and decides to get seated, she is surprised to see Kate sitting at a back booth as she walks in with Kate waving at her. She is engulfed in a tight embrace as soon as she reaches the table, "Hey Jess, it's so good to see you again, and thanks for thinking of me for lunch today"

"It's great to see you as well Kate, been waiting long How are things, you still doing all right?

Kate reaches over and squeezes her hand "Just got seated, and yes I'm doing good. I am working on some therapy sessions to try to determine what causes me to act like a psycho bitch sometimes, "*** Jess starts to laugh and replies

"Let me know when you find the cure, I think we all are like that, it's hormones I think, or at least that's my story" she laughs

"Yea Jess, that's normal but not the extreme that I take it, I wind up destroying good things that come into my life, and I am determined not to lose you or Rick's friendship again." "God knows people think I am crazy when I tell them how sweet you both have been after they have heard the full story, even my Aunt told me she would have put a contract out on me" this brings complete cackles from both ladies

"Jess, Happy first anniversary to you and Rick, it's a year today for your first date isn't it" Kate asks sincerely,

"Yes, yes, it is Kate, and thank you, how did you remember that with all the issues you have faced?"

"I have a calendar I mark with special dates, and after Rick came to the precinct the next morning, I knew he had met someone special, I just didn't realize how special and how kind you would be to me"

"I am really touched Kate, you have so much to offer to others, you really need to let people know just how kind and special you are as well, you don't always have to be Bad Ass Beckett."

"I've been told and I'm working on it Jess, but change takes time, thanks for being patient with me. I think you, Lannie, and Maddie are the only friends I haven't chased away. God knows why, you of all people have every right to tell me to go to hell and never speak to me" *** she just finishes when she find herself in an embrace from Jess

"Shh Shh Kate, we talked about this, Forgiveness is a gift you never return, and besides I need you too Girlfriend,"

"Like how" Kate is almost in tears,

"Well to help out on Lost Innocence Project if you can spare some time, I am sure we can work out some payment plan,"

"Wait, you want me to help on Rick's special project? Jess are you sure and how does Rick feel about this?"

"He's completely onboard and has turned the entire project over to me, oh here is what that crazy man did just a few weeks ago," as she hands her new embossed business card to Kate,

"See what I mean, he just can't stop doing things for the people he loves, and Kate, you are in that group, maybe not the way it could have been, but we know there are different types of love"

Kate looks up with a tearful smile, "Jess you make him happier than I ever did, and if I forget my selfish ways I am happier that you are with him, it's what he deserves" "You will never know just how thankful I am that I still have his friendship, and now yours, so things worked out well"

Jess pulls out the plans and site plot maps, and takes a photograph on her phone, then returns the original maps to her case and secures it. "Kate, I hate this part of my job, but can you read and sign the NDA (Non-Disclosure Agreement) for RCE, it's required before I can release any information, I'm sorry it's not that I don't trust"*** Kate interrupts and replies "Jess just give me that damn pen, I am getting hungry," which brings laughter to both ladies.

After polishing off one of Remy's famous burgers and sharing a Strawberry Shake to conserve on calories, Jess forwards the site plot maps to Kate's phone. "We need to know which of these sites would assist the homeless the greatest, and part of that is the safety of those homeless living in each area. Can you review and get back to me, I have a lunch date to finalize the purchase of one of these sites and we really would like your input Kate"

"Of course, Jess, I will do this on my own after the boys leave so no loose lips, and get back to you, Thank You for including me on something so special to Rick."

"You're more than welcome Kate, it has become my passion now as well, and I bet by the time we are done you will be just as hooked. Rick didn't have it so good until Martha came into his life, and he's trying to pay it forward as fast as he can."

Kate tears up a bit remembering the conversation with Martha last year when she didn't even know that Rick had been adopted, and how Hurricane Martha had blown in to defend her son, and rightly so.

Jess seems to sense the sadness, and gently pats Kate's hand and says, "It's OK Kate, everything is fine now,"

"Well you are late getting back to work, and I have a couple of stops before I return to see what our Man-child has done now" Jess laughs as Kate motions for the bill, but the waitress says, "It's paid Mam,"

"Jess when did you pull that off, I was with you the whole time,"

Jess just laughs "call me when you can Kate, and Thanks Girlfriend, talk to you soon" as she gathers her into a quick embrace.

Kate walks the few blocks back to the precinct smiling, she's going to work on Rick's special project and things couldn't be better between her and Jess, more importantly Rick was happy, truly happy so now she could be as well.

A/N Going to leave it here, Thanks for your reviews, follows, DM's and messages, It's the fuel we need to keep typing whenever we think of something, Appreciate all the support Tim


	4. Chapter 4

Love's Journey 2

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, originally authored by **The Muse of Apollo** , chapters 1-7 all following are work of Castlefan6' IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey please do so before proceeding with this,

I don't own Castle, I only use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 4**

 **Previously**

Kate walks the few blocks back to the precinct smiling, she's going to work on Rick's special project and things couldn't be better between her and Jess, more importantly Rick was happy, truly happy so now she could be as well.

 **Castles Loft**

 **Later Same Day**

Jess makes her way home, after a full day of appointments, still thrilled that Kate was going to add value to her assessment of which property would add the greatest value in the short term. It's just turning from dusk to dark as she enters the lobby and waves at Eduardo, smiling softly as she thinks back to Rick's Chase and that kiss earlier that day, Gosh, one whole year ago today, where did the time go.

The loft is unusually dark as she enters, a bit unusual when Rick was expecting her. Maybe he was in the office working and had lost track of the time, as he "Zones Out", a trait that she had to get accustomed to, when was in the Zone the world could end and he would not hear anything. She even tried a walk-in front of him with the sheerest of night gowns, and normally would have gotten an instant response, but not when he was in the "Zone"

She headed to the office when a note with a single red rose, in a beautiful vase caught her attention on the counter, she walked over and began to read.

 _Jess, I know you remember, and so do I, one year ago was our first date and the beginning of me starting to live again. I owe it all to you, so please join me on the roof, you remember the code (Alexis) on the key pad in the elevator then hit R for roof, I will be waiting,_

 _Love,_

 _Rick_

Her mind goes back to the first time she was there, and he had hung stars for her just in case the night was overcast, that was the start of this beautiful ride she has been on. Romantic could not even describe Rick when he was trying to court her.

She nervously entered the code, then R and the elevator took off and as the doors opened she saw it, once again in little stars spelling out Happy 1st Anniversary to my Love, all with a blinking and twinkling pattern with Love shooting off little illuminations when the word completed spelling.

Rick stepped out of the shadow and whispered "Happy First Anniversary Jess, best year of my life without a doubt" as he took her into his arms, slow, sweet, and deliberate kisses working up and down both sides of her neck, and lips intermittently.

Jess is a pile of mush by now, trying not to cry, so amazed that Rick had remembered much less gone to this measure to mark the date.

"Bet you say that to all the girls you get up here" she smiles as she barely gets the words out before she just can't help but kiss him, over and over with each one showing the love she feels deep in her soul.

"No other girls Jess, this is ours, and ours alone, not that you would be jealous, but this is almost sacred to me, the first kiss, the first explosion in my heart, and the first time I even dared that I might be happy someday".

"Thank You Rick, I know this can't begin to compare to your gift, but I wanted you to know I remembered, even when I thought you didn't, this was the start of my life too." She reaches over and hands him a small package.

Rick looks truly touched, eyes pool full of tears, as he opens the package so slowly, it's a beautiful man's necklace with a gold medal attached that reads, " _ **You are Mine, I am Yours, Now and Forever**_ _"_ in beautiful script lettering around the circumference of the medal with two hearts interchanged in the middle and the date on the opposite side. As much as he tried, tears fell from Rick's eyes,

Jess reaches up to cup his face and asks tenderly, "It's not too much is it Rick, I mean you've got to know by now I would die for you"

"No Angel, it's not too much, it's just that no one has ever cared enough to hand design a present that meant so much, how long did you work on this?

" Well however long it was it was worth it if you love it, you have no idea how hard it is to shop for you, especially if it is something meaningful and personal. I didn't want to come off like a desperate old maid, but I did want you to know, I started living again one year ago today, I love you Rick, more than you will ever know" as she seals it with a sweet kiss."

The kisses progress for a while, not the hot passion preceding a session of lovemaking, but tender, sweet, and reassurance of love promised to each other.

"Rick, I really don't want to go anywhere tonight except to our room, I hope I'm not spoiling any plans," she whispers

"Let's go back to the loft he softly says, don't worry about anything here, it's taken care of." They hold on tight to each other all the way to the loft, navigating without letting loose of each other, there was so much emotion in the air, and soft gentle kisses as well, initiated by each.

As they open the door Jess notices now that the dining room table has her favorite dishes she ordered on their date, along with two candles lit, wine, and soft lights. She is a bit surprised when out steps two violinists playing one of her favorite songs, as Rick gathers her into a Dance position and begins to slowly dance to You look Wonderful Tonight

 _It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear  
She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair  
And then she asks me, Do I look all right?  
And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight_

 _We go to a party and everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady that's walking around with me  
And then she asks me, Do you feel all right?  
And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight"_

 _I feel wonderful because I see  
The love light in your eyes  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize how much I love you_

 _It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head  
So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed  
And then I tell her, as I turn out the light  
I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight_

 _Songwriters: Eric Patrick Clapton_

She didn't think it was possible, but she fell in love with him All over again. Leave it to Rick to turn a date most guys don't remember into a demonstration of his love, and with so much care for the little details. The first food she ate, their first song they danced to at the club, and setting such a sweet surprise.

Just as she thought the day was over she reached for her pillow, and under it was a little present, "Rick, what is this, you have spoiled me enough"

"Just a little something I think you'll like, I can take it back if you don't like it"** "Like hell you will" Jess interrupts, as she carefully unwraps the package to find a jewelry box from one of the most prestigious Jewelers in New York, she opens it slowly and starts sobbing, as she pulls out a Crystal Angel, on a Gold Chain with a small band across the angel's waist that said I love You RC, They enjoyed the night into the next morning, marking an anniversary neither was sure to forget.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **7:00 PM Same Day**

Kate had waited till the boys and all the brass had cleared out for the day before she started working on Jess's request. It made sense that if someone caught wind of interest by Rick the cost of the property would skyrocket. One of the properties was very appealing, it had been overrun with gangs, and word had it that Vulcan Simmons was using it for a drug running headquarters.

If it was sold to RCE, all the buildings would be razed, ruble cleared, and new housing complete with state-of-the-art security measures would replace the dangerous nooks the homeless were forced to take shelter from. It also was home to twice as many body drops over the last 3 years as the other properties combined.

Kate carefully compiled a case for and against each location, and then made her formal recommendation to RCE in an official email, from a new account she had created,

Kate Beckett, Special Consultant, RCE Enterprises read the signature line, something she was sure Jess would get a kick out of. She saved the email in her draft box, noting the time, almost 10:30 PM and also the Anniversary that she did not want to intrude on in any way. Tomorrow would be soon enough for Jess to get the facts and call her if she needed.

As she shut down her computer, she looked down at Castle's chair, just thinking for a moment of What could have been, If Only? She pushed the thought out of her head and headed for the exit, for a soak in a hot bath and good glass of wine,

A/N Good point to break. We have established Jess and Rick now have been together _**one year,**_ Kate is having some flashbacks and regrets but overall a great relationship with the couple, Jess has made a point to include Kate into their lives, fearful she will fall on substance abuse as her Father had, Kate continues to hold on to material images of better days, Forever Box, Rick's chair. I love it that so many are guessing how I am going to either get Caskett together or how Kate will end up if Jess becomes part of Jessrick. Thanks for reading, and reviewing, your comments are like fuel to us writers, and are appreciated more than you know. To all those I could not reply to directly, Thank You and please stay with me, we are in for a ride, Tim


	5. Chapter 5

Love's Journey 2

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, originally authored by **The Muse of Apollo** , chapters 1-7 all following are work of Castlefan6' IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey please do so before proceeding with this,

I don't own Castle, I only use the characters for amusement purposes only

A/N **To the User named Cruise** you have written 6 reviews, all without one complete sentence, full of demands, go find another story, when I see your name I hit delete automatically now, If you want a story to go one certain way WRITE it, if you don't have the talent, STFU

A/N To **Helensorrento** , Thank You your comments made my day, and this story is now dedicated to **you,** I hope I don't disappoint you, and please keep reading and commenting, I feed on your love.

 **Chapter 5**

 **Previously**

Kate Beckett, Special Consultant, RCE Enterprises read the signature line, something she was sure Jess would get a kick out of. She saved the email in her draft box, noting the time, almost 10:30 PM and also the Anniversary that she did not want to intrude on in any way. Tomorrow would be soon enough for Jess to get the facts and call her if she needed.

As she shut down her computer, she looked down at Castle's chair, just thinking for a moment of What could have been, If Only? She pushed the thought out of her head and headed for the exit, for a soak in a hot bath and good glass of wine,

 **Beckett's Apartment**

 **Next Day 6:00 AM**

Kate is up and out for her run before her alarm even goes off at 5:00 AM. She feels so much more rested even if the time in bed was less, must be the peaceful easy feeling she gets when she thinks about Jess and Rick. She is totally back now, in distance and time, and somehow, she thinks she dodged a personal bullet, thanks to Jess who she has no doubts has interceded with Rick on her behalf.

Once out of the shower and toweled off she throws the basics on and heads for the kitchen for her bagel, coffee and fruit, and remembers that she has an important email waiting to be sent in her new account. Quickly pulling it up and verifying she didn't type something stupid in it as she had her mental lapse last night about Rick she hits send as important and read receipt requested. Now she can settle into the remainder of her routine and kick Espoo's ass as he tries to sneak into work late again, he'll never learn she smiles to herself.

 **Castle's Loft**

 **6:30 AM**

Jess is up making coffee and attempting to surprise her marvelous man when she hears her phone chime a different tone. As the coffee is brewing she checks out an email, and begins to smile, at the author, Kate Beckett, Special Consultant, RCE Enterprises.

She agrees to the read receipt option and opens the mail and is overwhelmed with the detail Kate has poured into each property and the options. She never in a million years would have expected such a detailed and thorough report as a favor, she'll have to do something nice for Kate for all of her work.

As she reads through Kate's briefs for each site, she sees her recommendation and pays special attention to the details, Drug Lord, Twice the Murders, that was all Jess needed to approve the purchase of the land currently being governed by Drug Lord Vulcan Simmons.

Jess has been around long enough that this might bring problems, well bigger problems than Rick may want to get into, so she decides she wants his input on a decision of this magnitude.

Jess feels two arms slip around her from behind and Rick mumble "Good Morning Angel, Sleep well?"

"Yes, like a log, and I'm sorry I was trying to bring your coffee to you while you were still in bed, but Kate sent back the information on the three sights and I was blown away with the details she put into the report. I'll bring it up on the big screen after you have a chance for coffee and to wake a bit, OK?

"Thanks Sweetie, I definitely need coffee, someone wore me out last night or this morning, or both," he smiles,

"Happy Anniversary plus one day to you to my Love, and you better get used to it, I plan to do the same thing every year" she giggles

"Oh, with our Anniversary I forgot to tell you the great news I got yesterday about First American Publishing, after our coffee, I'll share the email as well, but I am very pleased with the initial contacts with them"

"That's great Rick, I know you fought Black Pawn tooth and nail for everything, I'm glad those days are over, but could I ask you a question, promise you won't get angry?"

"Ask away Jess, Honesty Always, remember?"

"Well I know why you ended the Heat series initially, but it seems you left an opening if you wanted to you could go back and write additional books, is that right, or does Black Pawn own the rights to all present and future works?

"You see why you are the VP of RCE, that is a great question, and to answer, I own the rights and can publish with anyone after one year non-compete, IF I wanted to, why do you ask Hun?"

"I know the situation with Kate is still in process of healing, for both of you, but who's to say four or five years from now you wouldn't want to renew the series, we don't know how many Lost Innocence books are in the works and I just thought this would be an alternate funding source for Project Lost Innocence. I think the need is far greater than we have been led to believe."

"Not only beautiful but brilliant, Jess, I first said no more, but you are right I have the materials for a dozen more Heat books, if Lost Innocence is only a one or two shot for the books" "I don't think Kate would be as opposed to them now as she initially was, especially if the proceeds were funding the homeless issue"

"I can promise you that Rick, she put her soul into this property evaluation and won't take a penny from us."

"Let's get these emails up on the screen where we can both get up to speed OK?" Jess says as she reaches over and steals a kiss from Rick.

Rick grabs the tray with the full pot of coffee and the Coffee Mocha Creamers Jess loves in hers and heads to the office, with Jess grabbing a few pieces of fruit and a bowl right behind him.

"I've hogged the show most of the morning Rick, why don't you bring me up to speed with the new publisher", Jess smiles

"Let me bring up the email, yea there it is. The first is kind of normal, copies of contract, legal forms, contacts, BUT I want your agreement with the terms, you need to be comfortable with this or we change it OK? " that's where Jess see's her name inserted as Medical Power of Attorney, Guardian for minor child Alexis Castle, all assets to be divided in amounts of 49% Alexis, 49% Jess, 1% Martha, and 1% Kate.

"This is for the contract for First American and any earnings from there only, we will have talk about the rest of the estate soon, OK Jess?"

Jess is about to faint, when she hears, Rick calling," Jess, Sweetie, breathe deep, now open your eyes for me, please"

"Hey where did you go Angel, you scared me" Rick whispers as he is holding her in his arms.

"Sorry, but Rick, do you know how much money you are talking with those percentage?"

"Sure, I do, what worries you Jess, is it the 1% to Beckett because I can explain" *** "No Rick she deserves that and more, but why do you have me down for so much?" Jess interrupts

Rick holds her tightly and says simply "Because you are my Soul Mate, without you I am nothing" "we can talk about titles and all that but come right down to it Jess you are the only person in the world I trust enough to leave Alexis care to, and that will take money, lots of money so I just want to be sure you are taken care of, OK?"

"Let's talk more later Rick, I really need to know what you want me to do if you trust Lexi to me, but that's another discussion, I love you and I love Lexi, and nothing will happen to her I swear OK?"

"I'm sorry to just have casually dropped that on you, I should have known better, I'm sorry we will work it all out trust me Angel.

"Anyway, this is the email that excited me", as Rick brings up Kelly Nunez email up for Jess to read

"Wow Rick, that looks great, you go from Attila the female HUN trying to bust your balls every chance she gets, to Kelly who wants your input on everything up to and including Marketing. I'll confess, I wasn't looking forward to your book tours, I was already trying to psych myself out." "As an added advantage I don't think Kelly is going to hit on you like Gina did, so I won't have to kick his ass, like I threatened your ex-wife" She smiles

"Did you really threaten Gina with an Ass Whooping," ** "Damn straight I did, and I would do it again, you are mine Mr. Castle and I don't share" Jess interrupts.

"Ok can you send me Kate's email, so we don't have to change setups for the projector please Jess"

"Already on it's way Sweetie, and please check out the email address"

Rick pulls it up and as it focuses he scrolls down to the email Kate sent, "Wow, she actually setup an entire dedicated email account for the project, and I see what you mean about the details Jess" "Does anything worry you about the figures, or background or are you confident that you and Kate have selected the best site?"

"Only one thing Rick, and it may be bigger than you want to take on for this project. The site Kate and I both identified is overrun with a Drug Lord named Vulcan Simmons. I know we are going to need to address additional security for the site with this rift raft out there, IF you even want to take it on?" "The good thing is the price allows us to triple our security measures with state of the art and even on-site protection without hitting what was budgeted."

"Jess, can you call Kate and ask her if she is free for lunch today, just the three of us, here if she can make it, or someplace rather quiet if we need to travel to her.?

"Is everything OK Rick? I didn't screw up did I, God I knew I should have taken the safe route"

"Jess you didn't screw up, this drug lord is tied to Kate's mothers murder so we need to be sure she is looking at the whole picture of the fallout if we pursue it, I won't put innocent people in danger, I just need to know her thoughts, is it the best choice, or the best choice for her vengeance?

"Sometimes you need to throw the book out the window and go by your gut feel, but Sweetie, if she is choosing this site, to get at those who are reportedly tied to her Mom's murder, innocent people could get hurt"

Jess is sitting quietly waiting for Kate to call her back, she sent her a text 9-1-1 please call so Jess knows the phone will ring any minute, and there it is, Kate's ring tone

"Jess what's going on, who's hurt should I send the ambulance, or backup?" Kate is almost crying

"Hold on Kate we are all good for now, but did you notice the Drug Lord tied to the property you suggested last evening, it was Vulcan Simmons, and Rick wants to discuss our options, are you free for lunch today?"

"Actually, I am on my way to a Doctor's appointment, so I am taking a half day off, I can be at the Loft around 2:00 PM if that works?

Rick is nodding his head since Jess has it on speaker, "OK Kate we'll see you're here then, we're ordering Jimmy Johns for lunch so yours will be in the warmer, See you soon,"

"That's weird" Rick Says,

"What's weird Sweetie,"

"Beckett never sees doctors, something's up and we need to find out what before we decide on sites, Agreed?"

"Of course, Rick, you know this far better than I do, oh I just hope she hasn't gone back to be that revenge seeking bitch she called herself before,"

Rick pulls Jess into a hug, we'll find out soon Sweetie, anyway, all we can do is be here to help IF she let's us, and I hope to hell we are wrong about her decision process"

A/N Good place to break, Timeline should not be an issue to any reader from here out, Rick is getting a good start at First American, Jess is taking charge of the project, involving Kate, but is Kate on the level or using this to get revenge, Lunch should be interesting, Stay tuned, Also Big thanks for all of the reads, favors, follows and especially review. I try to answer each of you personally if I can, and to those I can't Big Salute and Thanks. Tim


	6. Chapter 6

Love's Journey 2

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, originally authored by **The Muse of Apollo** , chapters 1-7 all following are work of Castlefan6' IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey please do so before proceeding with this,

I don't own Castle, I only use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 6**

 **Previously**

"Actually, I am on my way to a Doctor's appointment, so I am taking a half day off, I can be at the Loft around 2:00 PM if that works?

Rick is nodding his head since Jess has it on speaker, "OK Kate we'll see you're here then, we're ordering Jimmy Johns for lunch so yours will be in the warmer, See you soon,"

"That's weird" Rick Says,

"What's weird Sweetie,"

"Beckett never sees doctors, something's up and we need to find out what before we decide on sites, Agreed?"

 **Castle's Loft**

 **1:40 PM Same Day**

Rick and Jess have just finished laying out the tableware, sandwiches just arrived and are being kept warm when the knock on the door, Rick recognizes it as Kate's distinctive soft soft hard soft pattern, and whispers to Jess "She's here Jess"

As usual Jess and Rick answer the door together holding hands and Kate is standing on the other side of the door looking a little rattled.

"Kate come in," as Jess pulls her into an embrace, "Are you OK? Getting the I'm fine response from her,

Rick embraces her next, "You don't look fine Kate, so what's going on, we're glad you're here, but you have to be honest with us, OK?"

"Rick, Jess I'm sorry if you have concerns, Rick you remember Dr. Burke my psychologist, don't you? Well anyway he has me on these exercises and todays didn't go so well, I sorta lost it in his office,"

"I'm sorry to hear that, I didn't know you were going back to Dr. Burke, I'm sorry to invade your privacy but this project is so special I need to safe guard every detail." "Do you want to talk about the general area that caused you to lose it as you say?"

"Rick, you know exactly what it was, he pushed me about why I am hanging on to my Mom's murder as a condition for my happiness, like I couldn't have one without the other"

"Sorry Kate, I know how sensitive that area is to you, but how did it get triggered with Dr. Burke?"

"We were talking about you, Jess and how wonderful you have been, the help you provided to save my Ass and career, and some where out of the blue comes the question Why don't I think I deserve to be happy? It pissed me off, and I guess I unloaded a bit, I'm still a bit wound, sorry to unload."

Jess has been sitting quietly next to Kate on the sofa, just draws her into an embrace, "Oh Kate, we are here for you, I've been there, and I know the road you are walking. Please lean on us as your friends when these get triggered, Promise?"

Kate doesn't realize but tears are on her cheek, as well as Jess's when the embrace ends, "Thanks Jess, Rick, God I am so fucked up when will this be over, and I can live a life?"

"You'll get through this, and we will be right here beside you every step of the way Kate Beckett, you are a Kick Ass Cop, and this is not going to stand in your way, Right?" Jess asks as she continues to hold her hand. Rick sits on the other side and gently slide his arm around her shoulder and reaches for Jess's free hand, a few tears later, and as usual Kate Beckett was back.

"You know, I really didn't know what a friend really meant until you can into my life Rick, then it only got better with Jess, Thank You, I know I am a mess"

"We'll be a mess in progress then" Jess smiles, "each day make it a little better, and soon you will have better thank bad days," "Now enough of this, you ready to discuss why the meeting was called Kate?"

Kate looks over with a thank you smile, "Let's do this,"

Rick kicks off the discussion about Vulcan Simmons and possible repercussions if they try to buy his domain out from under him,

Kate countered, "I spoke to a friend in the AG's office and it seems they are very interested in Mr. Simmons but need cause to rile him into action.

They can have a full two squad tactical team here to assist on the ground for as long as it takes to rid the buildings, raze and haul away the rubble. At that point they would drop one squad till construction is under cover, and the security measures in place."

Rick is sitting back smiling, "Wow Kate you have some pull over there, should I even ask,", she laughs and replies "You know a guy, I know a Girl, let's leave it there"

"How much time did you put into the analysis Kate, we need to compensate you for your help" Jess states, "Our typical Consultant rate is $250 per hour, would that suffice?"

Kate blinks back twice, gulps and finally gets out "You pay your consultants $250 an hour? "

Jess matter of fact replies "Sometimes more if they bring special skills we need like bi-lingual, martial arts trained in hand to hand, and things like that"

Rick is grinning from ear to ear, and Jess picks up on it, "No Pressure Kate, just think of a future outside the NYPD", with people who love and care for you" "Plenty of time to talk later no rush now."

Rick now brings up the elephant in the room, "Kate, I don't know how to do this without just coming out and asking, did your Mother's murder and the possible ties to Simmons have anything to do with your recommendation? Rick is expecting Kate to return to her Postal Mode and go off on a tirade, instead she calmly states

"Rick, I could see where you would think that, but I swear on her grave that didn't enter into the computer program I used to run the probabilities of which site was better, "Now it was Rick sitting with his mouth open  
"Computer Program, Probabilities What the hell Kate?"

Kate starts to laugh a deep old Beckett laugh, "Rick, ALL the football pools I won, and you never figured out I had a hacked program we lifted off of that bookie, in one of our cases?"

"Son of a Bitch" Rick can't believe he has been had in gambling by a sweet woman, Jess high fives Kate and Rick is still shaking his head, "If you can't trust a cop to run an honest illegal football pool who can you trust, I swear" Which makes the girls just laugh harder.

Kate replies "Tell Espoo or Ryan and you are dead!"

Jess steps in and takes charge, "Well Rick, I have heard enough, to go with Kate's recommendation, and I would suggest we go in with an opening bid of 30% less, also we use a blind bidder"

"Jess, I am satisfied, EXCEPT what is a blind bidder?"

"Oh Sweetie, you should be glad you have me, it's a third party acting as a proxy hiding the true identity of who is really acquiring the property." She leans in and kisses him gently, not to embarrass Kate but to assure him she has things under control.

Rick now looks over to Kate who has relaxed a great deal from when she first arrived, "Kate, got time for a glass of wine, or do you have to be anywhere? Jess and I would love to show you the initial plans for the site, that is if you have time." Jess is standing by his side, giving his hand little, I love you squeezes,

"I'd love to see them, I got the rest of the night, "** Great, we can have a chick flick later, I haven't seen a good one since Lexi went back to school" Jess interrupts, and Kate smiles.

"Well guess that's my cue, maybe it's good you two catch up in a relaxed environment Jess, and you can also work on the recruitment process," Rick smiles as he steps into the main office. "I want to check out the security plans that were proposed, may want to pull in one of my old buddies to head it up, especially since we are going the route we are now"

Kate and Jess return to the large sofa's as Jess projects her laptop onto the big screen and walks Kate through the Architects design for the overall building, then each living quarters.

"Jess, I have to admit, when I hear homeless shelter, this housing unit is the last thing I would imagine, they look more like suites in luxury hotels."

"Rick actually patterned his overview from some of the suites he has stayed in through the years travelling for book tours, and his input has been invaluable in not only appearance but also how we could provide more for less, what can I say that man can do it all" Jess dreamily looks away, then catches herself, ohhh I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by that."

Kate smiles and looks over at Jess, "Hey remember back in Jr. High, well Sr. High in my case when us girls started getting boobs, like the saying back them, "If you got him Flaunt him"

Jess is rolling on the floor, laughing, "what an image, damn you Kate, every time I look at him now I am going to think of Kathy Ferris and her 38DD's till her socks fell out"

Now it was Kate's turn to laugh loud and hard."

As the laughter dies down, Jess looks over at Kate and asks, "Kate, please be honest with me, how bad ass is this Simmons guy, should I be worried about Rick or the project, please the truth, OK?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Jess, by himself he is a street thug, but word has it that he has some cronies in high places, so this could get nasty, that's why I called in Jordan Shaw, my friend at the AG office, well she is actually FBI but reports directly to the AG. Don't worry Jess, I have already arranged to have some teams from the 12th that I trust be ready to move at moments notice should we need them, I won't let anything happen to Rick if I can help it, "

"Thanks Kate, you know how much I love him, or at least I hope you do, and I know sometimes this is awkward for you, but I really feel you need us, and we need you now, more than ever"

"Thanks Jess, being part of a family is something I haven't felt in a long time, mostly due to my own stupidity, but when I am here I do feel at home, is that weird, the ex and the current girlfriends get along better than either of us do with either ex-wife? Both just smile.

A/N we are in a good spot to stop now, lots of planning to go on now, new security wrinkle, prepare for the backlash from the hoodlums, but first we actually buy the property next chapter, Thanks for the reads, review, follows and favas Appreciate all your support Tim


	7. Chapter 7

Love's Journey 2

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, originally authored by **The Muse of Apollo** , chapters 1-7 all following are work of Castlefan6' IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey please do so before proceeding with this,

I don't own Castle, I only use the characters for amusement purposes only

A/N Helen I am honored, Thank you my Sweet Lady !

A/N Barry I promise you Bracken will not appear in this story, Guest, No Jess is not a Bracken plant, and Guest, Who said anything about Wedding, Engagement or Dying. Love the passion from each reviewer, keep them coming I love writing this hopefully you are enjoying reading and trying to figure where the characters are going

 **Chapter 7**

 **Previously**

As the laughter dies down, Jess looks over at Kate and asks, "Kate, please be honest with me, how bad ass is this Simmons guy, should I be worried about Rick or the project, please the truth, OK?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Jess, by himself he is a street thug, but word has it that he has some cronies in high places, so this could get nasty, that's why I called in Jordan Shaw, my friend at the AG office, well she is actually FBI but reports directly to the AG. Don't worry Jess, I have already arranged to have some teams from the 12th that I trust be ready to move at moment's notice should we need them, I won't let anything happen to Rick if I can help it, "

 **Castle's Loft**

 **One Week Later**

Rick is sitting at his desk, going over the detailed security plan that his friend Mike Reboddo from his days in the Marines had sent to him. Oh yeah, another part of his life he is going to have to tell Jess about soon. Truth of the matter, he only joined to get the College Tuition he needed, who knew they would make him an officer and Martha was so very proud of him making his own way, it really made him mature as a man.

As he reviewed the plans, his mind slips back to when he, Mike, and Jim Pesho would paint the town all night, and still finish first in the PT (Physical Training) or academic tests thrown at them. Jim, RIP was a crazy soul who died from injuries suffered when he re-enlisted for the Gulf War, no one could talk him out of it, and as he told Rick before shipping out the last time, "If I go, it'll be on my time,". That was the last time Rick saw him alive. He was one fine Marine, and it was sad that he only had friends to remember him, always too busy to start a family.

The technology had certainly progressed leaps and bounds from the days they served, and Mike had taken the time to give Rick the layman's definition of each component of security. About a quarter of the way through the document, Rick was about to pull his hair out with all the terms, drawings and technical specs, then it dawned on him, WHY was HE doing this, He could bring Mike on board as chief of security, after talking to Jess of course, and solve the problem. He also knew Mike's loyalty and he would take a bullet for Rick, or anyone he loved so the sense of security was never greater when he was with him.

Jess was working at her desk quietly, reviewing documents and both their schedules, making a mental note that they had lunch with Kelly Nunez tomorrow, at 12:30 to review the new contract with First American Publishing. As her email chimed, she made some notes then a few mouse clicks and she jumped from her chair straight into Rick's surprised arms.

"We got it, we got it," as kisses begin to land all up and down Rick's face finally settling on a sweet kiss on the lips to seal her love.

"Got What Angel?" Rick asks

"The lawyers just completed the deal for our first plot of land to house Project Lost Innocence, AND they paid less than half of asking price so we can do so much more to the units Rick, I can't believe it, I just can't believe it is finally happening after all this time" Jess is almost in tears at this point, she's so happy

Rick looks down in her watery eyes, "WE didn't do this Angel, you did, and I am so proud of you. I know somewhere Rae is celebrating this, and she'll be with us all the way, Thank You from us both" as he kisses her tenderly and lovingly. Jess reaches up and nonchalantly wipes the tear that had dropped from Rick's eye at the mention of Rae.

"I know I never met her Rick, but it almost seems like I feel her presence sometimes when you speak of her, I am just so thankful she took the time to care for you until Martha rescued you. I can't even think of what life would be for me if she hadn't"

"You would have loved her Jess, in fact she was a little like you, she wouldn't back down and was fearless. She was as protective as they come for those she loved, that's why she died, protecting me" as Rick's eyes flood with tears, Jess just holds him, rocking back and forth slowly,

"Shh I got you, no one is ever going to hurt her or you again, I promise" Jess whispers to him as gentle comforting kisses are poured over his face. They remain like this till Jess hears his breaths begin to smooth out and he reaches up and kisses her deeply, "I love you Angel, for so many reasons, promise me you will never change OK?" Rick continues

"Well, honesty, always right? "Time for me to come clean, I left out a time period before I married Meredith, and it's part of my life you should know about Jess. I just hope this doesn't change anything."

"I joined the Marines right after receiving my GED, I didn't want to burden Mother any longer, I know she had made so many sacrifices for me, I just wanted to make it on my own," Jess is still in his lap, still comforting him as he is speaking,

"I never dreamed they would make me an officer but after serving 8 years I was discharged as a Captain, and that's how I got to go to college, and met the women you have heard about. LAST skeleton in my closet, I promise, so PLEASE forgive me for not telling earlier?"

Jess is still holding him and has her head on his shoulder looking behind him when she murmurs quietly "I knew about it Rick, I saw pictures that Martha had when I visited the loft and Lexi took me on the tour." "I thought you would tell me when you thought it was right, or maybe you didn't want to talk about it ever, either way it doesn't change my love for you." "Like you told me, technically it was a lie, withholding information, and I guess you will get your punishment tonight" as a wicked grin slices through her cheeks.

A kiss between the two was all that was needed to let each other know All was Right between them.

 **County Recorder's Office**

 **Downtown NY, Same Time Frame.**

A team of lawyers are just completing their notes when the clerk comes from the back with two copies of the record of real estate transfer stating ; **City of NY transfers ownership of two city blocks, known as Washington Heights sub-division approximately 6 acres of houses and land, all sold in as is condition, new owner granted 5 years tax abatement, and 2 years to complete renovation to city code, asking price of $18 millions dollars, purchase price, cash $3,400,000. Transfer from City of NY to LJR Holding company effective today, 12:00 Noon.**

The lead attorney for Rick, well Jess now takes a snapshot of the wording on the document, and sends a text to Jess,

" **Just completed sale, hope terms are as we agreed, call with any questions, and we will set an appointment to deliver a copy of the finalized document" "Give our Regards to Rick, Thanks Bob"**

Jess's phone pings with the arrival of the text so she displayed on the shared Large Screen that she and Rick shared. "Rick, look at this Sweetie, you must have scared the hell out of Bob, the last price I approved was $4.2 as a cap, look how far he got it down to." Rick is all smiles as he reads until,

"Hey Jess, who is LJR Holding company, did we buy it for a third party to keep us out of the public eye?"

"Rick, look at the initials very closely, L is for Lexi, J is for Jess and R, is for*" "Rockhead Rick", he interrupts with a laugh,

"Hey, go easy on him I happen to care a great deal about him even if he is a card short of a full deck sometimes" she giggles and starts to run knowing the chase is on.

Jess finally gets her revenge when she finds the delicate ticklish spot Rick has been so careful to hide all this time, kiss after kiss lands on the spot just below his right ear as he is laughing so hard she finally has to stop afraid she will send him into a seizure.

As Rick recovers and makes a quick lunch for them, Jess takes the time to type a text to Kate letting her know they are proceeding all speed ahead.

" _Kate, can't believe Lost Innocence is about to begin, attached is the plot maps, and transfer agreement from the attorney just received, we should get together when you can to discuss, let me know when you're free, Thanks for your help, Love Ya, J &R _

**12** **th** **Precinct**

 **1:00 PM Same Day**

Kate is just finishing up the paperwork from another solved homicide, making her team, Montgomery and 1PP happy with her team now performing to the high standards they had been accustomed to when her phone pings with Jess's text tone.

She chooses to refill her coffee and take a moment to stretch her legs while she reads the text. She smiles as she visions the changes that will be coming to Washington Park, and the help so many poor souls would be receiving very soon. The only concern now is how is Simmons going to react, it's known he has spies throughout city hall so by now he is aware things are about to change.

She takes a minute to return Jess's text, "So Happy Jess, I know this will bring Rick some closure, I'm checking schedules now, should be free tomorrow night, IF No Body Drops. Back at ya both, (She isn't quite comfortable yet using the Love Ya ending, but she knows what Jess means) XoXo Kate.

 **Castle's Loft 1:30 PM**

 **Same Day**

Jess's phone pings with a text she knows is from Kate, and as she reads it, she is reminded they have lunch with Kelly Nunez tomorrow at the loft at 12:30 AM. "Rick, you didn't forget we are meeting with Kelly tomorrow here at 12:30 did you Sweetie?"

"No, I didn't but if I did your calendar reminders you set on Outlook remind me every 6 hours" he smiles, and Jess knows he is just complaining, not really aggravated

"Well do you have anything for tomorrow night. I texted Kate and she is free if we are to discuss next steps"

"Mike Reboddo is coming over at 7:30 PM to discuss the head of security post remember Hun? That would actually work out well if they were both here at the same time, why don't you see if she can make it then if you have no conflicts."

"Sweetie, it's a shared calendar for a reason and no I am free then as well, I'll see if Kate can make it then"

She grabs her phone and opens Kate's last text and replies

" _Can you come tomorrow at 7:30 PM, interviewing an acquaintance of Ricks for head of security, be nice to have your input as well Rick said. Let me know, Hugs, Jess"_

She is careful to leave out how Rick and Mike became acquainted, that story was for Rick to tell to who and when he was comfortable.

Less than a minute passes when the answer from Kate came

" _I'll be there. XoXo KB_

A/N Good stopping point for now, things are moving for the project, and I took writers liberties on the wording of the document, and prices of NY real estate, don't hammer me about those details. Another surprise, Rick is a Vet, and Kate is staying involved with the project. Nest Chapter will be full; lunch with Kelly and meeting at night, may need to break it up. Thanks always for the reads, reviews and follows, much appreciated Tim


	8. Chapter 8

Love's Journey 2

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, originally authored by **The Muse of Apollo** , chapters 1-7 all following are work of Castlefan6' IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey please do so before proceeding with this,

I don't own Castle, I only use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 8**

 **Previously**

" _Can you come tomorrow at 7:30 PM, interviewing an acquaintance of Ricks for head of security, be nice to have your input as well Rick said. Let me know, Hugs, Jess"_

She is careful to leave out how Rick and Mike became acquainted, that story was for Rick to tell who and when he was comfortable.

Less than a minute passes when the answer from Kate came

" _I'll be there. XoXo KB_

 **Castles Lot Next Day**

 **12:00 Noon**

Rick is sharing all of the documents he has received from First American since the deal was signed to Jess, both electronically as well as a hard copy so she could ask any questions she wanted in the lunch coming in a few minutes. Jess for her part is very business savvy and will kick anyone to the curb she feels who is disrespecting Rick. He is one of the few who knew she holds a Best Seller on the NY Times even to date.

"You nervous Rick? I mean it's natural and this is a big step, but I know you are going to be great" Jess reassures him with a simple loving kiss,

"Actually Angel, more excited than nervous at this point, I just hope Kelly comes off in person the way he does in email and phone. I think this could be a lot of fun, especially after fighting She Beast all those years" he makes a face and shrugs his shoulders "erhhhh What the hell was I thinking" that brings a huge laugh from Jess siting right by him, as always, his partner, his love, his everything.

Precisely at 12:30 the buzzer rings for the front door, Jess clasps Rick's hand and whisper's "This is it, Good Luck Love" as they make their way to the door. Rick opens the door to find an average height man, not overweight, but heading that direction, with sideburns showing more grey than black, standing in front of him, dressed in business slacks, and a polo shirt that read FAP, for First American Publishing.

"Hi Kelly right on time, I am Rick, and this is Jess, please come in, and welcome to our home"

Jess didn't believe the man's smile could get any wider, but it did as he shook Rick's hand, "It's good to finally meet you, I have been a fan of yours since the beginning and when I found out we lured you away, I wasn't trusting your career with us with anyone but me", and Jess you look so lovely, thank you both for the hospitality"

Jess and Rick both are amazed at how cordial and open this man was, compared to the suits at Black Pawn. "Thank you, Kelly, Rick has told me this is a first name basis meeting, it's great to meet you as well" "Rick has told me about your initial plans and I would love to hear more, especially the part where I get to keep him home more." she smiles

"I like her Rick, she says what's on her mind, and we welcome that, open honest communication on all levels, I've left larger corporations because I won't lie to any stakeholder."

Jess smiles, and Rick replies "Glad to hear that Kelly because neither of us are shy when it comes to letting you know what is on our mind, and this book is funding a larger project that is very near to my heart."

As the conversation carries on, both Jess and Rick find Kelly to be a breath of fresh air and exactly as he as portrayed himself in written communications. A touching moment was when Rick was explaining in broad terms a youth's time on the street, befriended by an older youth, who gave her life to save the young one. Kelly sighs deeply and says, "Life on the streets as a kid is tough, Thank God I had Grandparents who loved a tough little punk like me" and Jess is almost positive she spots a tear drop from his eye.

Kelly composes himself and says "Rick, I won't ask what the factor was to inspire you to write this, I know it is far more personal than you care to share, and that's fine. I hope we can carry this series out to a minimum of 5 books with a percentage increase for each one based on sales, and of course you retain right of control over content, layout, and marketing appearances."

"Also, FAP will be matching donations to this project through a separate account we have setup to help fund help for those who need it most." "I hope I didn't over step on that Rick," as Kelly see's the look on Rick's face,

"No, No, not at all, it's just I was an established author pulling in millions for Black Pawn and I couldn't get them to even take a chance, you don't know me from atom and are doing this."

"Oh, we know you better than you think Rick, it's no secret of your involvement with the soup kitchens and the large Anonymous donations that coincide when royalty checks are cut from Publishing houses" Kelly smiles "but of course we keep that all confidential."

"How do things sound so far Jess, Rick?" Kelly asks.

Jess turns to Rick, and he can tell she has a question, "Jess, go ahead ask anything Angel"

"Kelly, I know you mentioned minimal book tours, but can we put some numbers to that, I just can't sleep without Rick next to me?"

"Sure, we can Jess, how does nothing outside New York, or an eight-hour drive maximum, so he can technically be home every night" "How long have you two been engaged" Kelly asked.

Jess answers, "We're not" at the same time Rick adds "Yet"

"I'm sorry to be so presumptuous but you two are a match made in heaven"

Jess blushes, and just squeezes Rick's hand, ad he leans down and places sweet kiss on her lips.

The meeting ends with all parties happy, especially Jess who just can't stop hearing that one word, YET, from Rick's voice. Kelly asks that Rick wait one more week to send any of his drafts since he is leaving for a short vacation, and he has dealt with Gina before, and wants to be perfectly in accord with contract law.

"Well Rick, what do you think, everything you thought it would be?" Jess asks after Kelly has had time to enter the elevator after leaving the loft.

"That and more, no cross-country trips, since Kelly has his marketing do Skype meetings on large screens, and has a patented software where I can sign the book electronically and it appears as if I was there, a voice in the direction of future works, and an automatic bump on royalties without having to bring in the legal beagles" "How about you Love? Are you happy with the deal?"

Jess slides in front of Rick, pulls his face gently towards hers, and kisses him passionately, almost curling his toes. "Rick, no nights away from you, and they even setup matching contributions, seems like you are the man of the hour at FAP."

Rick glances up at the clock and see's it is now 2:30 PM "Wow I didn't know the time went so fast, do you want some early dinner, or just snacks, cuddle and a glass of wine Jess?"

"Ummmmmmmmm Let me see, dinner or some batting practice with my man, tough choice, but get over here" as she jumps on the couch with her arms open.

Rick walks over to her and picks her up bridal style, "More comfortable on the bed, besides we have a few hours to get a game in" as she giggles in his arms.

 **Castle's Loft**

 **6:30 PM**

"Rick, Sweetie, wake up, we have Kate and Mike due here in an hour"

"Ugh Sorry Jess, you wear me out, woman, don't you ever get tired, not that I'm complaining, just got to bump up my vitamins" Jess giggles and heads to the bathroom,

"Rick I'm grabbing a quick shower, ALONE, then you need to as well," as she closes the door ignoring Ricks protests.

Practice makes perfect, so they were both up, showered, changed and completely presentable by 7:15 PM, Rick had even started the coffee while Jess prepared the snack tray of finger sandwiches they had delivered earlier.

"Rick, we need to discuss something before Kate gets here," and Rick's face begins to pale, "I didn't say how you and Mike met, thought it best to come from you, but she is going to ask when she does her part of the interview and we need to be ready, OK?"

"Oh, yea you're right Jess, good catch, what if we tell her before we get into the vetting process,"

"What do you mean we Lover?" "That's your story to tell, I'm here for support" as she blows him an air kiss

Rick's phone pings with a new text, and as he opens it the front door chime rings, Jess heads to the door while Rick is finding his phone and checking the text.

"Kate, Great to see you again, we're so glad you could make it on short notice, I take it no Body Drop tonight?"

"Hey Jess" Kate responds returning her embrace, glad I could make it too, I know this is really important for you and Rick, and I want to help all I can." "No body drop and Karpowski is On Call tonight so I'm good".

Rick walks over just putting his phone back in his back pocket, "that was Mike, he will be about 30 minutes late," Rick says as he embraces Kate in their normal greeting, "Thanks for coming Kate,"

"Of course, Rick Kate says as she kisses his cheek ever so slightly".

"Jess, this gives us some time to bring Kate up to speed, so why don't we grab a coffee and I can update her" as he heads to the Coffee Nook and bar.

"Kate what would you like, Coffee, water, tea, or something stronger" Jess asks,

Kate laughs, "the day I turn down one of your fancy coffee blends is the day you have me checked for a pulse". She then looks at Rick and see's a very serious expression on his face, one she has seen only once, perhaps twice before and immediately begins to worry.

Jess brings the coffee, and an extra bottle of water for Rick, as he takes a very deep breath.

"Rick, whatever this is, please just out with it, you are scaring me half to death." Kate sighs.

Jess sits down next to Kate, and gently takes her hand as Rick begins,

"Kate, I know you have found out through Mother, although by accident, that I am adopted, I'm not sure how much more than that you know but there are some pieces we need to share with you. The story is not pretty and please if you can hold back I will answer your questions but just let me get through this OK?"

Jess squeezes Kate's hand as she replies, "Of course Rick, whatever you need,"

Rick explains in detail to Kate his life, beginning with his foster homes, his time as runaway, like on the streets, how close he came to death several times, how he met Rae, how she impacted him, finally through a sea of tears he fought through, her last day on earth as she fought to defend him, then his life as Martha Rogers son.

By this time Kate has moved from sniffles at the start of his story, to full deep sobs as she and Jess held each other, Jess crying with her, but Kate sobbing like she had lost a loved one.

"Kate, just hang on a little longer if you will I need to complete this story before Mike gets here, OK?"

Kate glances over and between sobs just nods yes,

Rick goes on to describe his time in the Marines, how he excelled and how a kind officer had pushed him and paved the way for promotions till finally 8 years later, at age 24 he was discharged as a Marine Captain with honors. He won't get into what honors, that's a story he and Jess need to share before he does with anyone else.

Rick pauses as Jess continues to comfort Kate, tears in her own eyes hearing it again has really hurt more now that she was so in love with this man, but she wouldn't show it, she'll be brave for Rick.

About 10 minutes later, Kate looks up with red, puffy eyes, and whispers, "Rick, I treated you so awful, forgive me, please forgive me, I had no idea, and like Martha said to me, I didn't take the time to find your story although you suffered each day to learn mine, I am a BITCH, that's all there is to it"

Rick looks over at Jess and nods for her to take the lead buying him a few seconds, "Kate, you are not a bitch, perhaps you used to act like one to make you appear tough for your job, but deep inside you are the same Kate that I and Rick Love"

Rick adds, "Kate forgiveness is a gift, accept it and move on, I don't want pity from anyone, but when Mike gets here, and things are brought up about military time, I wanted you to know, OK?"

Kate looks at Jess and asks "Jess can I give Rick a hug, I mean a real hug, I am so sorry"

Jess replies "Sure Kate, then adds don't forget I'll be timing you sister", that brings a small laugh,

Kate walks over to Rick, kisses his cheek then she initiated what could be construed as a bear hug, whispering "God, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Rick" Rick returns her hug all the while eyes on Jess who just smiles letting her eyes approve of Rick hugging Kate as long as he needed. Some how the entire room felt like a huge weight had been lifted.

A/N We ran long with this part so next chapter Mike shows up, and plans are put in place to the actual start of Project Lost Innocence. For some guests having a problem with mature adults able to forgive and move on in life, it's called maturity, I hope you find it as well as the ability to forgive before you hate, so much healthier- Thanks for the Reads, Favorites and Follows, always appreciated. Tim


	9. Chapter 9

Love's Journey 2

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, originally authored by **The Muse of Apollo** , chapters 1-7 all following are work of Castlefan6' IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey please do so before proceeding with this,

I don't own Castle, I only use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 9**

 **Previously**

Rick explains in detail to Kate his life, beginning with his foster homes, his time as runaway, like on the streets, how close he came to death several times, how he met Rae, how she impacted him, finally through a sea of tears he fought through, her last day on earth as she fought to defend him, then his life as Martha Rogers son.

By this time Kate has moved from sniffles at the start of his story, to full deep sobs as she and Jess held each other, Jess crying with her, but Kate sobbing like she had lost a loved one.

 **Castles Lot Same Day**

 **8:13 PM**

Kate is still struggling to regain her composure, after hearing the facts and motivation what had driven Rick to begin this project. She was reliving some barbs thrown at him that went deeper than she would ever know, now she understood the look of pure agony on his face, yet he never sank to her level.

My God she had this and trashed it, what a fool, Jess almost like reading her mind, hugged her and whispered, "Kate you can't undo the past, just make the future better," as she squeezed her hand and rose to join Rick as the door chimed.

Rick and Jess stood hand in hand like had become their custom in welcoming guests to the Loft, Rick opened the door, and started laughing, "Mike you old sea biscuit, I see you pulled your con job on my security and got up here finally, " as he pulled the man into the loft and a tight man hug, "Man it's good to see you buddy,"

"Its great to see you as well Rick, you haven't changed much, must be nice to be able to afford all that plastic surgery to keep you looking so young," Mike busts on Rick,

Jess steps forward and says "Hi Mike, I'm Jess, and that pretty lady standing over there is Kate Beckett, one of NYPD's finest detectives, just in case Rick forgets his manners about introductions" she laughs.

"I like her Rick, got enough spunk to put up with you," then turns and takes Jess into a loose embrace and chaste kiss on he cheek. "Welcome Mike, the coffee is over here as she guides him towards Kate.

"Mike Reboddo meet Kate Beckett, Kate this is Mike" as Rick makes the formal introductions but Mike just shakes Kate's hand noticing her gun on her hip and the slightly reserved stance, "Nice to meet you Kate," to which she replies professionally, perhaps a bit too professionally, "The pleasure's mine Mike", and drops his hand.

Mike is almost a mini Rick, except more buff, proof he was a gyn rat, and greyer in the temples, he stood just slightly taller than Jess and Kate with Kate's heels on but was certainly a very good-looking man. Dressed in dress jeans and a yellow sweater he looked and acted, not cocky, but there was an air of confidence about him. Kate noticed a tattoo of USMC on the underside of his left forearm, not large or tacky actually very manly.

"How much time you got Mike? Anything you need to get back to?"

"Same old Rick, No I'm, between assignments, and still haven't found enough money to bribe a pretty lady to accompany me as you seemed to have done," as they both laughed.

"Actually, Mike Jess is running this show, and Kate is our Special Consultant, but since I know how you like the short version of debriefs, I'll update you and you tell me if there is interest. OK? The final decision is Jess's so she's the one you have to wow but don't try any BS on Kate either, this isn't her first rodeo and you don't want to piss he off" he laughs.

Both ladies smile at Rick then each other, as Rick briefs Mike about the plans, and brings him up to speed, Kate offers what support she has arranged if needed from both NYPD and the AG's office, which brings a smile to Mike's face.

"I see what you mean, you ladies have over 95% of the security already laid out, what do you need from me?

Jess steps up and says, "We need someone we can trust for the long term to be our chief of security, Kate is so busy with the NYPD we haven't been able to lure her away, **YET** , but we're trying," this brings a slight blush to Kate's cheek and a smile to think that she was held in such high regard by Jess and Rick.

"So, you're looking for a full-time gig, for how long Jess?

"We start construction for phase 1 in about two weeks, and if all goes to plan this will be in stages for the next 5 years"

"Wow, you guys don't do anything small do you, do you have any initial plans of the facility phase 1?

Rick hooks his laptop to the big screen, "coming right up Mike"

Jess asks "Anyone for more coffee, tea or anything to drink?

Kate replies "I could do with more coffee Jess, let me give you a hand"

As the ladies leave Mike looks over at Rick, "Rogers how the hell do you get the beauty queens when I get stuck with the rejects from women's MMA?"

"Long story, anyway this is work, strictly work for now Buddy"

As Rick briefs Mike, Jess listens and Kate takes some notes, Mike has asked some great questions, Jess will need to address both short and long term. Mike was most concerned about the vetting process of internal security, as he put it, doesn't do you any good to have the best mouse trap in the world if you have a Rat running the house. When Vulcan Simmons name came up, Mike simply replied, "He won't be a factor in a week, and don't ask Rick"

Jess wraps the business portion of the meeting outlining what the position paid, perks, benefits, and asked Mike to submit his application for clearance. Rick smiles as Mike pulls out a card from his wallet and asks

"Jess if you want to make a copy you can verify this with the pentagon tomorrow, I'll give you the Colonel's direct number when I get home."

Jess smiles and offers her business card, and Kate follow suit, but changes the NYPD Email to the new one, and only leaves her cell phone on the card.

Mike glances at his watch and makes his apologies,

"Hot Date tonight Buddy" Rick kids,

"No such luck Rogers, my niece is in a play and I promised I would make the after party if nothing else,"

Rick stands to say Good Bye and Mike engulfs him in a hug, "God it's great to see you, really I'll be in touch OK?"

Jess and Kate bid their farewells as Mike hurries out the door,

Suddenly what was a noisy room just a few minutes ago, now held an eerie silence. "Well what did you think Jess, Kate, Is he the right candidate for the position?" Rick rescues them

"I was surprised by the questions he asked, and also he pointed out some major elementary defaults we would have installed as the standard system Rick, I can see how close you two are" "If he wants the job, it's his unless Kate has objections"

Kate is caught off guard "wait what Jess this is yours and Ricks I am just helping out as I can, I don't have a say"

"The hell you don't Kate" Rick and Jess respond in unison bringing them all to a laugh.

Jess takes point, "Kate, you are the one-person Rick and I trust with not only our lives, but with Martha's and Lexi's so never say you have no say in this again, please. We are honoring one of the bravest females that ever lived, and with each murder you solve, for every single homeless person that gets permanent shelter, Rae's star shines just that much brighter." "Regardless if you only do this when you have time or decide to join full time later, your input is exactly what we need."

"Kate, you would have loved Rae, think of all those young victims that we had no one to even tell that their loved one was gone, they were alone, and as we stop this, Rae is honored. I thank you for whatever you can add, and I know somewhere your Mom and Rae are smiling to" Rick adds,

Kate looks through teary eyes,

"I'm in as much as I can be. Call me 24/7 if you need anything, that means both of you Rick, I know Jess will but there is no reason why we can't move past the history and act like mature human beings. Jess has taught me truly how to forgive, and I just hope that someday I can make up all the hurt I caused to you both" Seems like this is a great place to put my actions where my apologies have been"

Jess has managed to move them all into a group hug, where they remained for a few minutes no one wanting to break the feeling of love and forgiveness, Finally Jess breaks it and says "Kate, I saw you only ate one sandwich and they are small will you join me at the kitchen while I finally feel like eating, we have a good bottle of wine that we need to open as well"

Rick smiles and gives Jess the silent I love You Eye look as he says, "Go ahead ladies, knowing Mike he has emailed me something by now, and I want to settle this as soon as we can. Just to be sure, we are all in agreement, Mike is our man?"

Both Jess and Kade nod yes, "Great I will be out shortly, but something tells me a girl talk between you two is in order," drawing a full smile from Jess and a relaxed grin from Kate.

"Oh Jess, I knew I hurt him, but I never knew just how deep those barbs landed, I am so ashamed, I wasn't raised to be that way, What the hell was I thinking?"

"Kate when I arrived on the scene, I NEVER intended to work with Rick, much less fall in love with him, I knew he was in a shell, so I just tried to be patient and let him come out of it at his own speed. You're right, you hurt him worse than Meredith or Gina ever did, BUT that man has the biggest heart of any human I know. Do you know when he forgave you and I bet your way off?"

"I don't know how he ever could, but he has, I know I have you to thank for that Jess, and I'm really happy to see how happy you make him, he deserves that and more. As for when he forgave me, I guess it was after we met for the second time after the letter exchange. God that was hard, and still brings me pain to remember how he bared his soul and how deeply we hurt him."

"Jess smiles and says told you were way off, he forgave you as he wrote that letter, we talked every day, and he begin to see what took me years of therapy in just a few weeks, Forgiveness is a gift, never return it" that's his saying you know. He just had to let it out, and Kate, he felt so bad after the first exchange, he cried, as I held him. I don't think he could hurt anyone, unless they mess with his love ones."

Kate reached over and brought Jess into an embrace, "Can I ask you something, and you can tell me to get the hell out of your house if you want, OK?"

"Sure, but you might not get an answer if it is too personal Kate, just warning you"

"Jess, how can you work with me, knowing that I love the man you love, even if I crushed his heart, and how the hell can you always treat me so nice, I just don't understand, and I know I would never be able to do what you are doing"

"Kate, I know you love Rick, and in a special way he loves you, BUT that special love that he and I have, the type you had a chance at was killed by all the hurt. When he remembers your love, it is associated with some good times, that turned into a living hell for him, and we both know that bad overshadows good in all things,"

"The second part of your question is easier, I love you for you, all the good that even you don't see in yourself, but also because the man I would die for Loves you, and if he loves you in a very special way then I will also"

"His happiness is worth more to me than life itself. I pray some day you find that Kate, it is a feeling that no one can describe, but sets you free from all the petty crap that life throws at you." "I hope that didn't hurt you, that's not my intent.

"Oh no Jess if anything it gave me piece that you weren't putting on an Academy award winning performance, loving me too. I guess I am skeptical, far too skeptical of those people who try to connect"

"Speaking of that Kate, what did you think of Mike, and I am not talking qualifications for the job, he is rather good looking"

"Yea he is good looking Jess, but no way am I ready to jump into that pool again, I need time to let things settle so I don't repeat the demolition job I did on Rick,"

"Well don't rush Kate, I was out of the game for almost 7 years before I met Rick, and if you think you were a mess, we can compare notes, and lawsuits someday "Jess laughs

Rick picks the opportune time to return, "Is it safe out here ladies?" as he holds one of his old sombreros as he hides behind the door frame.

"It's safe you goof now get out here and visit." Jess admonishes

The remainder of the night was spent in easy conversation with occasionally an idea being thrown out for the project, and Jess capturing the notes on her laptop. Finally, at midnight, Kate stifles a yawn, and stands to leave. Rick has already called the car service, and Jess is telling her no sense arguing just text when she gets in the door safely.

This time when she hugs Rick, she does so with ease, and kisses his cheek longer so he knows she appreciates all he has done, Jess gathers in for a good-bye hug, and she is out the door headed for home, feeling more at ease than she has in a long time. Maybe she can sleep tonight, just think of the good times and all the good work coming up.

A/N Good place to stop, Next chapter we find out more about Mike, and plans are put into place to start demolishing Washington Heights Drug Houses, Is Simmons really out of it? Stay tuned. Thanks for reading, favoriting, and following Always appreciated Thanks Tim


	10. Chapter 10

Love's Journey 2

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, originally authored by **The Muse of Apollo** , chapters 1-7 all following are work of Castlefan6' IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey please do so before proceeding with this,

I don't own Castle, I only use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 10**

 **Previously**

"Jess, how can you work with me, knowing that I love the man you love, even if I crushed his heart, and how the hell can you always treat me so nice, I just don't understand, and I know I would never be able to do what you are doing"

"Kate, I know you love Rick, and in a special way he loves you, BUT that special love that he and **I have** , the type you had a chance **at** was killed by all the hurt. When he remembers your love, it is associated with some good times, that turned into a living hell for him, and we both know that bad overshadows good in all things,"

 **Castle's Loft 8:00 AM**

 **Next Day**

Jess and Rick are having a light breakfast when Rick's phone rings, It's Captain Montgomery on the line, and he has just gotten word from Rikers Prison authorities that one Thomas Demming, former NYPD Detective was found hanging in his cell this morning. Rick flips the phone over to speaker, so Jess can hear as well,

"Roy that's awful as much of a pig he was, no one deserves to die hanging from a bedsheet over a prison toilet." "Has Beckett been informed yet or what do you need us to do. I take by the call you would like something?"

"You know me too well, probably why you have half my retirement in your poker winnings, but yes, I think it would be great if there was someone here for Kate when she is informed, there is a blackout on news releases till the coroner officially rules on it at least another 2 hours.

Do you think you and Jess or at least Jess can be here for her, I have no clue how she is going to react?" Jess nods her head yes, "Roy give us time to grab some coffees and we will be there in about an hour, and word to the wise, pull Esposito in and threaten him with his life, he is connected to Demming through their days at the 54th and that blabber mouth can't keep a secret to save his own soul"

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **One Hour Later**

Jess and Rick make their way up to homicide with the two large coffee carry our thermos for the rest of the cops, and Kate's special flavor in her cup. As they exit the elevator they run into a very pissed off Esposito, Rick thinks to himself Roy must have lowered the boom on him, and when he doesn't even acknowledge, Rick is sure that he just got his ass handed to him by the captain.

Kate heard the elevator ding, and faint smell of coffee, but she's done chasing ghosts, so she stays focused on her paperwork until she smells the distinctive aftershave of Rick and Jess is carrying her coffee again.

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you guys here, especially at this hour, is everything ok**" "Detective Beckett, can I see you in my office now please, and bring your friends," Roy booms across the bull pen. Kate looks up at Jess, then Rick, but both play it off like they know nothing and head to Roy's office.

Once inside Roy's office Jess hands Kate her coffee and is right by her side,

"Kate, we got some disturbing news this morning and I asked Rick and Jess to join us, it seems as if Detective Demming ended his life earlier this morning, unofficial cause at this point is Death by Hanging, I'm so sorry Kate, is there anything we can do?"

Kate is quiet for a few minutes then answers with a steady voice, "Yes, yes there is Roy, can we all go out for a drink tonight to celebrate the rest of my life, Demming has family to mourn him, but we need to celebrate the next chapter in mine. I forgave him a long time ago, now he has a higher judge, but I don't have time to stay stuck in his slime, I have a life I need to live."

"I'm so very proud of you Kate" Jess whispers as she draws her into a hug.

"Rick, Jess you came down here because you thought I would be upset or sad, and Roy I bet it was you that called them, right? Long pause before Roy and Rick both nod, then Kate looks at them and said "Thank You all for caring enough to do this, I know your calendars are full but when you think a friend is in need, you drop it all and come to help, I love you all too" she finishes with a smile.

"Let's celebrate the living, tonight, and the next chapter in my life, Jess, Rick can you make it even for just one drink?"

"We wouldn't miss it Kate" Jess immediately responds as Rick just nods.

Roy interrupts and says "well that's the main reason I brought them down Kate, but we have some other developments as well. Let's grab some of that good coffee before Espo steals it all for himself and adjourn to the large conference room."

They enter the room to find someone familiar waiting on them, "Detective, Jess, Rick please meet **" "Mike what the hell are you doing here" interrupts Rick

"I take it that you all have met, and if so when and how? This was a highly secret undercover mission." Roy disses,

"Well Roy, Rick and I served 8 years in the Marines together" Mike confesses and watches as Roy's lower jaw nearly hits the floor from shock, "We aren't allowed to disclose all the details but the notes in the briefing you got about me, apply to Rick as well"

"As for the lovely ladies I met last evening as we were discussing security for Lost Innocence Project, Jess will release the details she feels are necessary for that"

"OK Mike that covers our end, but What the hell are you doing here?" Rick glares

"As Captain Montgomery has said this was a highly secret under cover mission, with joint forces to flush out the Drug Lords of the 12th Precinct, mainly Vulcan Simmons" "I can report that his usefulness to the holder of his leash has expired, and he as well as 5 of his top aides were pulled from the Hudson River early this AM."

"Rick, I think the project has brought too much attention to the area to remain under the radar, so they chose to eliminate and relocate somewhere else. We are trying to insure it is not in the US and definitely not in NY." "It was also not a coincidence of the timing of Demming's suicide with the raids, since he had been traced back to being on Simmons payroll for years"

Kate has sat quiet through this all, but tears began to fall, and she finally mutters, "Rot in Hell you Bastard" as Jess collects her and they head to the Ladies Room.

Roy is still shaking his head "8 years in the Marines and not one person, in a room full of detectives picked up on it? Damn"

Mike looks over at Rick, "Well the good news is I am really between gigs now, so can you put in a good word for me with Jess?"

"I'll think about it," Rick tries to bluff but then they both start laughing, I'll talk to her Mike, same phone number or did you go all spy on us?

"Same number we'll talk soon."

No one could miss the charade and spectacle Esposito and Ryan had made of themselves trying to hear or see what was going on, Rick asked Roy, "So what are you going to tell the Bobsy Twins out there"

"I got that all figured out, I'm going to say that IA was here about the illegal football pools and other gambling going on and they were looking for candidates to serve on a task force, going to tell them I put their names in the hat." The room howled with laughter

Kate returned from the Ladies Room with Jess, and Roy gave her the rest of the day off. Jess insisted she come to the Loft, and after some persuasion, she agreed. Jess finally made use of the In-Home Spa service that Martha and Lexi had been using for years and the ladies were treated to massages, nails and finally hair done. Rick to their surprise had made reservations for three at Le Cierc where they had a great meal, then joined the 12th gang at the local bar to toast to Kate, Chapter Two, no one shed a tear for a Badge Bunny Magnet Detective now laying cold on a Morgue Slab, Karma had been served.

N/A Good place to stop. Next, we get more involved with Rick and the book and the day to day Project activities with Jess, stay tuned for where Kate shows up. I promised no Bracken and I am serious, not going that route, we used Simmons for Rick to test her reasoning, she passed

Thanks for the reads, favors and follow, leave a short review if you are inclined, all appreciated - Tim


	11. Chapter 11

Love's Journey 2

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, originally authored by **The Muse of Apollo** , chapters 1-7 all following are work of Castlefan6' IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey please do so before proceeding with this,

I don't own Castle, I only use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 11**

 **Previously**

Kate returned from the Ladies Room with Jess, and Roy gave her the rest of the day off. Jess insisted she come to the Loft, and after some persuasion, she agreed. Jess finally made use of the In-Home Spa service that Martha and Lexi had been using for years and the ladies were treated to massages, nails and finally hair done. Rick to their surprise had made reservations for three at Le Cierc where they had a great meal, then joined the 12th gang at the local bar to toast to Kate, Chapter Two, no one shed a tear for a Badge Bunny Magnet Detective now laying cold on a Morgue Slab, Karma had been served.

 **Castle's Loft**

 **One Week Later**

Jess was making the coffee, and Rick was toasting the bagels when Jess's phone chirped with a new message, "Sweetie can you see what that is about please? I've got to get to a meeting with the Construction Foreman in about an hour."

"Sure Angel" as Rick opens the new text from Mike,

" _Good Morning Boss, Thanks for the confidence in me for this position. think you know how I feel about Rick, well that extends to everyone he cares about as well, plan on meeting you at the Construction Foreman's office off 12_ _th_ _street unless you want me somewhere else, let me know, See ya Soon, MR"_

Rick smiled as he read the text, he was very happy that Jess and Kate were in agreement for Mike for the job, if they only knew half the stories, Ohhh but that was for another time.

"Who was that from as if I didn't know by the smile on your face, your brother from another mother I assume?" Jess laughs as she uses the term used to describe Mike.

After spending some time with him and Rick it was apparent to anyone they were close, but how close, only Jess knew from some of the stories Rick had shared.

"Yes, says he will meet you at the Foreman's office unless you need him somewhere else, I didn't know he was starting today."

"Rick, we start demolition next week and we have to have all the plans in place by this Thursday to present to the Insurance Company for the bond we need."

"I knew there was a reason that I hadn't started this project before, just hadn't found someone as smart, organized and as passionate as me about it, Thank God you are here Jess, you are going to change hundreds of lives"

Jess smiles lovingly, "You mean WE Rick, this is your idea, your passion, and in a lot of ways your money making it happen, I am honored you allowed me to be a part of this. You never know how much I thank God for Rae every day, and Martha, sweet sweet Martha I owe her my life"

"Are we talking about MY Mother Martha?" Rick kids then turns serious, "no you're right, without those two I wouldn't be here, and I've been thinking. What do you think about naming the first building complex Martha Rae Rogers Building?"

"I know Mother would be pleased and no one needs to know that Rae is not her real middle name"

"I absolutely love it, and I'll start changing all the paperwork from Alpha Project 1 to MRR for Martha Rae Rogers today, Great Idea and such a fantastic way to honor both special ladies, I love you Rick, might not have told you in the last hour but wanted to be sure you knew it" Jess smiles as she steals a slow sweet kiss.

"Hey, I got to get out of here or Mike will be flying solo at his first meeting, I'll call you later, Love Ya, Bye," as Jess hurries for the door.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Same Time Frame**

Kate arrives at work, earlier than usual to find Captain Montgomery already in his office, headed for the breakroom for his coffee, she intercepts him along the way

"Good Morning Captain, thank you for yesterday, I didn't know it, but it was exactly what I needed."

"You're welcome Kate, you've been driving yourself extra hard since this Demming debacle and you need to take care of yourself, you are no good to any of us if you burn yourself out, OK?"

"Agreed Sir, and I promise you Jess is well on her way to reforming me to enjoy some of the luxuries of life, "

"I take it that is where the fresh coat of nail polish, and the disappearance of the crow's feet under your eyes came from?" as he smiles,

"Kate, Jess is good for you, hell she is good for all of us, I'm proud of the mature manner in which you all handled what could have been fodder for an episode of the Real Housewives" he laughs

"Roy, you have no idea of just what a wonderful lady she is, in fact today they are kicking off the first part of their project and I wanted to run something by you.

I know you were aware that Washington Heights, primary two blocks have been bought for Rick's project, not that I don't trust our fellow law enforcement agencies, but I want to head a team to thoroughly investigate the area they will be working"

The last thing we want is someone getting hurt trying to help our homeless."

"I had already penciled in two swat teams for this week Kate, take your team and let's insure Rick and Jess and all who work there will be safe"

"Thank you, sir, I'm on it as soon as the boys get in, and Roy Thanks again for having my back when the incident happened at Rikers, I really appreciate it."

 **Pasco Construction Company Trailer**

 **10:00 AM**

Jess parks the Black BMW Z4 that Rick had insisted she lease as a company car and see's Mike standing outside the entrance.

"Hi Mike, been here long?"

"Actually, I just got here and was admiring that beauty of a car coming into the lot, Rick hasn't lost his taste in cars for sure."

"Let me guess he made you get it for a Company Car, he is such a Con," Mike chuckles

Jess raises her eye brows at Mike and replies "Just how well do you two know each other, anything I should be worried about" trying to keep a straight face, but failing, as Mike laughs just as hard.

"No Jess, Rick is, and always has been a One-Woman Man, never cheated, never strayed, even when he knew his relationship was shot, he stayed true, I guess I should have followed his example," as he sadly looks away. Jess decides not to pursue it, but instead heads into the meeting,"

Mike is full of questions for the foreman, and when he balks at providing a full list of vetted employees to them, Jess steps in and says, "Sorry to have bothered you, if Mike isn't comfortable we don't do business"

The foreman turns out to be the owner but doesn't want anyone to know since the rash of bombs that wiped out a slew of company owners a few years previously. "Wait, Jess, I'm sure we can meet the requirements, it's just we are not used to providing this amount of detail"

Mike huffs, "Better get used to it if you work with us, I want to know if a fly sits on your sandwich, understand? "

"These people are my family and I am responsible for the safety of each of them, I don't give a damn about how much extra work you have to do, if they are not cleared, they don't work, Is that perfectly clear? "

"Oh, and by the way, I don't buy that shit about hiding under a foreman's identity because of what happened several years ago, if you have anything to come clean about, now is the time"

Jess is quietly surprised and pleased at how naturally Mike has fallen into the role, as she asks,

"So, what is your real name, and why are you masquerading as a hired worker?"

"I'm Joe Navarre, and I owe some bookies big time, they think I am my cousin Roy, and the real Joe is back in Italy, skipping out. They gave "Roy" a month to come up with the money, including interest before they start as they say repossessing things. That's why we need this job so bad, it literally is a matter of life and death."

Mike turns to Jess, "Boss could I have a word with Joe in private, this won't take long"

"Sure Mike, but I don't want to use our liability bond on the first day, OK?"

"Got it boss, I won't hurt him, I promise" Joe's eyes plead with Jess PLEASE don't leave me alone with this guy,

Jess steps out of the trailer/mobile office to see a few construction guys gathered around her car, and as they notice her, one let's out a wolf whistle, "Hey baby, I got what you need to really enjoy this car",

He just finishes his crude remark when two men dressed in black surround the group and proceed to school them on manners for "Ms. Jessica", as they put it.

Jess hears one say,

"YOU NEVER talk to Ms. Jessica like that you got it? And if I ever hear you talk to anyone in my company that way, you won't need to worry about using that pea shooter of a tool you think you got" as he dumps the man in the trash dumpster, while the remainder of the group scatter to their assignments.

Mike steps out of the trailer, followed by a visibly shaken Joe, and sees the one worker trying to climb out of the trash,

"Oh, yea Joe, No Cussing, no whistles, and no comments from these Assholes when anyone from our company is on sight, Understand? It's you I hold responsible.

"I, I. got it" Joe is finally able to squeak out.

"Mike who are those Giants guarding my car, and instilling the fear of God in the workers?" Jess asks

"They're just some guys that used to serve with Rick and me, I use them as needed on jobs." They're on my payroll, hope that's OK?

"It's fine Mike, just give me some heads up in the future, "

"Ok Boss, we are good to go, Equipment will be on site Thursday to start demolition" "Do you need anything or are we good?"

"We're good Mike, why don't you start the design and get quotes for what you need, call or text me if you need anything" "And Mike, call me Jess, boss sounds so stuffy"

"Sure, thing Jess, talk to you later as he mounts the Harley Davidson parked right around the trailer, "Give my best to Rick" as he rides away

 **Castle's Loft**

 **Same Time Frame**

Rick is busy working on the next part of Lost Innocence as his phone rings, glancing down he sees it Kelly from FAP,

"Hey Kelly Welcome, Back, how was the vacation, Good I hope"

"Good morning Rick, thanks it was great, well most of it anyway" he laughs,

"Well that sounds ominous now doesn't it," Rick grins into the phone

Kelly laughs "well it was all your fault and you didn't even know it happened"

"Wife and I were at a club enjoying some smooth jazz and just a night away when out of the blue comes a slightly inebriated Gina Cowell"

Rick moans "Oh no, how big a scene did she make Kelly, I'm so sorry"

"No apologies needed Rick, it was fun to see her get escorted out yelling you have no idea who I am, I publish Richard Castle you idiots, get your hands of me. It was hard not to laugh"

Rick laughs, "Yea I had some of those experiences myself, and again I'm sorry"

"No worries, the real reason for the call was to thank you for the first 5 Chapters of Lost Innocence,

I have begun to read, and I am blown away, I think you are going to make my job of editing very easy"

"I should have something back to you in a week if that works for you?"

"That sounds great, I really appreciate the fast response and being kept in the loop. When do you think we will get to a deadline for publishing?" Rick asks anxiously

"The deadline is when you want it to be released, minus 95 business days for promotion, printing and graphics, YOU control that Rick, we are not rushing this, it means too much to too many people"

Rick is silent, perhaps for too long when he hears Kelly "Rick, are you still there buddy? Rick can you hear me?"

"Yea Kelly, sorry I just zoned out there for a few minutes, just blown away of how this is going, thanks so much, you'll never know what this means to me"

"No, I won't, but believe me when I say, this brings back some personal memories for me as well, it takes courage to live that life, even more to relive it for the benefit of others."

"Got another call Rick, I'll be in touch, Best to Jess", as Kelly disconnects,

Rick just stands and smiles, slowly looking up, he whispers, "You did good Rae, really good" as he kisses his two fingers and points it heaven bound to honor his childhood hero.

A/N Again Huge thanks to those reading, following and leaving messages, Helen you light up my day with every review and I would be honored to know you named your Great Grandson after me, and Norman no one could ask for a bigger fan, Big Thanks to you and all. I hope everyone is still on board, we are moving into the phase where change is about to start, in Washington Heights, and perhaps in our characters, stay tuned.


	12. Chapter 12

Love's Journey 2

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, originally authored by **The Muse of Apollo** , chapters 1-7 all following are work of Castlefan6' IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey please do so before proceeding with this,

I don't own Castle, I only use the characters for amusement purposes only

A/N For those guest reviewers all caught up in Military procedure, it's FICTION, live with it, also this is a story about Love and it's journey not physical attributes, if that is all you can find to review, this isn't for you Thanks for the read

 **Chapter 12**

 **Previously**

"That sounds great, I really appreciate the fast response and being kept in the loop. When do you think we will get to a deadline for publishing?" Rick asks anxiously

"The deadline is when you want it to be released, minus 95 business days for promotion, printing and graphics, YOU control that Rick, we are not rushing this, it means too much to too many people"

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **10:00 AM Same Day**

"Nice of you to show up for work Esposito," Kate throws out at Javi as he tries slipping into work almost two hours late,

"What, I was out chasing down a lead, I was working

"What lead Javi, if you haven't noticed the murder board is from our last case which we closed two day ago,"

Ryan is laughing at Javi, not only for being late but also busted for lying to the boss, "Keep this crap up you'll be working Traffic Control at JFK airport, take care of Lanie's needs on **YOUR** time" and Javi " **NEVER** lie to me again"

"If I can't trust you to tell the truth, how can I trust you with my life?"

"Sorry Boss, my fault, it won't happen again"

"Well you and Ryan grab LT and the on-call SWAT captains and meet me in the conference room in 30 minutes we have an assignment"

Kate glances down at her phone to see she has a text from Jess,

" _ **Hey there, hope you had a good time yesterday, I know I needed it, on another note, Mike really took charge at the meeting this morning, great choice so far. Equipment is due on site this Thursday, Demolition starts following Monday, can you believe it, finally it's happening, Call me when you're free. Talk Soon, XoXo Jess"**_

Kate smiles at how excited Jess is about the entire project, and once again her eyes travel down to Castle's chair, and thoughts turn to "If Only". No push that out of your mind, he is far better with Jess she thinks, then sadly turns and heads to the conference room.

She quickly types out a quick text to Jess, _**"In a meeting and have an onsite visit, call you later to fill you in, Thanks for yesterday, it was GREAT, Talk soon, XoXo KB**_

The Swat Captains and the boys have just finished filing into the conference room as she hits the send button on the text, so she picks up her folder and resumes Bad Ass Beckett mode

She presents her laptop on screen showing the two city blocks of Washington Heights that would soon be the site of Rick's project, and she was going to make damn sure he and all who worked there were going to be safe.

As she walks through the slides and maps she outlines homes that had been identified as potential stash houses by Major Crimes, and then split the grid into thirds, with Javi, Kevin and her leading three teams.

They would crisscross the properties, making certain, that no stranglers from Simmons gang were hanging around to try to re-establish the business. Full safety protocol was to be followed, including vests, masks and chemical and nuclear alarm devices carried by all.

The protective gear made the day even hotter, but better to sweat some than be exposed to God only knew what. About three hours into the scan, the only human they had come across was a homeless man, sleeping in a crawl space. Rather than roust him as beat cops would do they coaxed him out with water and a sandwich and asked him to spread the word, the dozers would be working here soon demolishing everything, and everyone in their way.

He thanked them, and said he would get the word out, but most of the folks had left the area, it was just to dangerous with Vulcan Simmons using homeless people as targets for the new toy's he bought from the Gun distributor.

Kate called the leaders together 5 hours into the scans and compared notes, everyone agreed it was safe for the project to kick off on Monday and they had done all they could to inform the homeless. They returned to the precinct, and adjourned to the showers, which all greatly needed, before she broke the final briefing a 2-liter bottle of cold water was distributed to each to replace the fluids lost, no one had to be forced to drink it all.

Mike Reboddo' s Office

4:00 PM

Mike was very impressed with the plans that Jess, Kate and Rick had developed, outside the general default setting flaws most companies fall for, they had done a fantastic job. He wanted to ensure that there were no surprises when work began and was delighted when Montgomery called him to apprise him of Kate's actions to do the on-ground foot surveillance, that no form of electronic scan could replace.

He had his plane and equipment set for takeoff in an hour, so he would not alert Kate, or anyone else in the area of heightened security measures. He wanted Arial surveillance that would penetrate the ground, if there had been Meth manufactured on site, the workers had to know and be protected.

On the second pass, a little closer to the ground the instrumentation started lighting up, Mike marked the readings, just as he suspected, run off past the property but still a health hazard. He was glad to know that Kate and the crews had been properly protected as they did the foot patrols. He concluded his surveillance and returned his plane to the hangar.

He needed to talk to Rick, make that Jess, Oh the Hell with it Rick would know more about this so if she gets pissed it's for a good reason he thought. Pulling out his phone he speed dials Rick, fully expecting to get his voicemail, and is surprised when Rick answers on the third ring,

"What's up Mike, something bad if you are calling me instead of Jess,"

"Well not terrible news, but things you both should know about, is she there so we can get this on the table to see how you want to handle it?"

"Hey Jess, got Mike on my cell, can you come to the office please?" Mike hears off speaker,

"Hey Mike, what's up Jess comes on the line," she doesn't sound pissed or threatened at all.

"First sorry to call Rick Jess, but he has dealt with this type of crap before, and I didn't want to lay a huge mess on your lap this early into the project"

"No Problem Mike, if you haven't noticed by now, if you talk to one of us, you are talking to us both," Mike hears the sound of a kiss breaking apart,

"You guys are sickeningly cute, stop that while I brief you OK?

In unison he hears "Sorry, not Sorry"

"OK here is the cliff notes I am sending the photos, and graphs to all three of you, Jess, you Rick, and Kate.

"It seems our friends manufactured Meth on one of the properties, and pumped the waste downhill, the actual toxic site is not on any property that we are working but close enough we need to force the owner, to clean it up for health reasons, for both workers and those who will live there soon."

"Great Catch Mike, that could save us millions of dollars" Jess replies, I'll get with the EPA, our attorneys and start the action tomorrow,"

"Not counting any potential health issues as well, Great Job Buddy, "

"It's located away from where we want to initially build the first units Jess, IF I am reading the plans correctly, you may want to double check me on that" Mike says,

"Montgomery called me today and Kate was leading a ground force for recon, Thank God they all were properly protected, had to be hot as hell, but I bet no one complains now"

Jess thinks, "Ohhh so that's the onsite visit she meant in her text, that woman we need to control her, so she doesn't get hurt"

Rick laughs "Jess you have been the most successful of anyone so far doing that, but she has been better"

Mike asks, "Jess do you want to meet up tomorrow, maybe with Rick and Kate, so we all know what is going on after you sick the EPA and lawyers on city of NY?" We can review the documents then if that works.

"Let me talk to Kate, Rick, are you free tomorrow after 10:30 Sweetie," and they hear Mike exclaim "OHH MYYYY GODDDD" Stop it, as he laughs.

"That works for me, let's see if Kate can get away, maybe even do lunch have it catered here, say around 11:30 or so."

"Mike we'll get back to you, and once again, Great Job, I really appreciate you taking charge like you have, I feel we and our future guests are in great hands for protection" Jess answers

"My pleasure Jess talk to you later", as the line goes dead

Jess sends Kate a quick text including Mike on the address line about lunch tomorrow, and just says Mike found something more than her ground force had need to talk about it.

Kate responds in less than a minute, "See you tomorrow at 11:30 XoXo KB" Mike is one second behind her "See you then MR"

Jess walks over to Rick and just takes him into a deep passionate kiss, that curls his toes, "Been waiting to do that since I left you this morning" she breathes, "It's been a hell of a day and before anything comes between us Get to our bedroom buster, I can't wait any longer"

Batting practice proceeds, then a game that Definitely went into extra innings that left Jess lying in Rick's arms totally satisfied, just glancing up at the man that made her feel like no one ever had before.

"Jess, I love you, I mean really really love you, even more than I ever thought was possible and I have never been this happy in my life." "Today was incredible, had a great call with Kelly, and no pressure for production date, all up to me."

"Mike is doing an awesome job and has already paid for his salary with the cost savings today"

"You are all over every detail of this project and it seems like even Kate has replaced that mission for revenge, with this project and doing what she can to help"

I'm Happy so very Happy, but I have to know Angel, are you, I mean am I not doing something I should**"

Jess hushes him with a kiss with the passion that only she could display, "Rick, believe me when I say this, I have never been happier in my life, and I wouldn't change one thing about you or us" She kisses him once again deeper, longer and pours the sincerity that only those in love would know.

A/N Bulldozers start next chapter, and soon we will see the design of the Martha Rae Rogers unit come to life, I'm excited

Thanks for the reads, follow and favorites, Always Appreciated - Tim


	13. Chapter 13

Love's Journey 2

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, originally authored by **The Muse of Apollo** , chapters 1-7 all following are work of Castlefan6' IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey please do so before proceeding with this,

I don't own Castle, I only use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 13**

 **Previously**

Mike asks, "Jess do you want to meet up tomorrow, maybe with Rick and Kate, so we all know what is going on after you sick the EPA and lawyers on city of NY?" We can review the documents then if that works.

"Let me talk to Kate, Rick, are you free tomorrow after 10:30 Sweetie," and they hear Mike exclaim "OHH MYYYY GODDDD" Stop it, as he laughs.

"That works for me, let's see if Kate can get away, maybe even do lunch have it catered here, say around 11:30 or so."

 **Beckett's Apartment**

 **Next Day 6:00 AM**

Kate is just about out the door when she remembers her notes for Project Lost Innocence for Jess and Rick, she is hoping that Montgomery is still in a benevolent mood today since she will need to take an extended lunch to make the briefing at the Loft. If he get's prissy she will just take vacation time, God knows she has enough accumulated

When she arrives at the precinct Roy is just walking into his office, as soon as he get's his hat and coat off Kate approaches.

"Good Morning Sir, how's the family today,

"What do you need Beckett? No need to butter me up, Mother-in-law is still visiting, so outside of shooting her you can't help"

Kate hides a smile as she replies, "Apparently you made a phone call to Mike Reboddo yesterday while the team was canvassing, and he came up with some additional details Jess and Rick need to discuss. I was hoping to use my lunch hour to attend, Sir"

"Approved, and Kate, in the future just do what Jess and Rick need, you don't know how much good publicity internally our precinct is getting because of their efforts.

"Just don't let our closure rate drop, Make Twittle Dee and Twittle Dumb take point, they need to step their game up anyway."

"Sir yes Sir and Thank You Sir. I'll keep you informed on any developments"

Wow that went far too easy, but she is not going to complain. She recalls her phone call with Jess last evening, when Jess was drilling her to make sure that she had worn all the safety gear and she wasn't exposed to the dump site. Kate found it touching that Jess cared, and it was sincere, it may have started off because of Rick, but the two women now shared a mutual and sincere like and respect for each other.

She couldn't wait to see how Jess made out with the EPA, of course as Executive VP or RCE she had a hell of a lot more weight than the average citizen, not even including the arsenal of attorneys at her disposal.

She paused for a moment and fingered her Mom's ring that hung around her neck, silently saying we're doing this Mom, it's really happening so your life was not in vain.

The ding of the elevator brought her back to present time as Javi of all people was entering the bullpen, at what time? It was still only 6:20 AM,

"Good Morning Javi, something on your mind to bring you into work so early?

"Actually, there is, I wanted to apologize for my crappy attitude and work ethic lately, and most of all for lying yesterday, you know that's not me Kate."

"I will always have your back no matter what and I want you to be able to believe that," "I'm sorry Kate, won't happen again"

"I know Javi, I rode you pretty hard yesterday because you are too good of a cop to get distracted, when that happens bad things happen, I know that personally."

"It's a done deal, apology accepted, now get to work" she smiles

Ryan walks in about an hour later, after he has his coffee and settles in she asks

"Guys, can I see you both in the conference room please?"

"Guys first thing What is said in here STAYS in here, I mean it Javi, even Lanie can't know what is going on, Understand?"

Javi looks a little sheepish but then says, "You got it boss,"

"I've talked to Roy, and he's in agreement, there is a project coming up soon that will need some attention from our department, not 100% but there are times I am going to have be away,

"It's time to man up guys. Roy is going to be watching you both very closely. You know promotions are coming up next spring, and this would be a great time for you both to prove you can lead."

"I WON" T Tolerate you guys sabotaging, or making your partner look bad, Kevin if Javi falls your job is to pick him up, not step on him, that's what partners do."

"I think we all have been given a recent lesson on how NOT to be a good partner, all you have to do is the opposite of how I fucked up" Kate says as a tear forms in her eye.

"As for what I will be doing and who is involved, it's not your concern, and if you are smart you will mind your business as this has a lot of visibility, no questions, Understood?"

Both detectives look confused, but nod. "Come on Guys you didn't think I was going to be your Nursery School teacher, forever did you? "

"You're both great cops, now prove it to someone other than me, and Guys", (long long pause,) "" Don't embarrass me, my ass is on the line with yours."

"Now get out of here and get to work, I'll be back in a few hours"

 **Castle's Loft**

 **11:15 AM**

Jess is just about to make the coffee when the door chimes, as she opens she is engulfed with Kate Beckett, giving her a tight hug. "I'm sorry I'm early but I talked to Montgomery and wanted to share the news with you and Rick right away."

Rick appears from the office makes his way over to Kate, and gives her a big hug, as they break she kisses his cheek, and mouths to Jess who is not in is line of sight, "Dodgy Uncle"

Jess stifles a laugh as Rick greets her, "Kate it's great to see you but how are you getting so much time away from the precinct, you aren't using sick or vacation days again are you?"

"No that's just what I started to tell Jess, I had a meeting with Roy, he is over the moon with the prestige the 12th is getting from 1PP, and told me to use my judgment, but to help you as much as I could."

"He will only get finicky if our closure rate drops so I had a come to Jesus meeting with the boys this morning and laid out what Roy and I expect from them over the next two quarters."

There is no reason why they should not be leading teams of their own by now, I guess I have coddled them a little"

Rick spews out "A Little?" and is immediately smacked on the arm by Jess.

"So, the result is you guys are stuck with me more, or at least till I wear my welcome out here" she says sadly

Jess has her in an embrace in a second, "Kate, you will always be welcome here whether we are both here or just one of us, you are as welcome here when I am out with Rick as you are with us both here" "What the hell it'll give the neighbors something new to gossip about," which brings laughter to them all.

"We've had this talk Girlfriend, there is far too much at stake to delay any progress because of petty jealousy, besides Lannie already agreed to hide both your bodies for me," which really lightened the entire mood.

Just on time the door buzzes and Jess opens and welcomes Mike into with a brief embrace and slight kiss on his cheek. "Good to see you Mike, thanks for setting up the slide presentation for today"

Kate surprises Mike by greeting him with a brief embrace and kiss on the cheek "Thanks for having our back out there yesterday Mike, I'm glad we prepped for the worst"

Rick walks over with a huge grin on his face, "Still trying to impress the ladies on your first day you old dog collar, Good to see you Buddy and Great Call on that toxic dump, really good call"

"Hey everyone, Glad it all worked out." "For sake of time I can present while you three eat lunch, then we can switch up when one of you finishes if that will work"

"That sounds great Mike," Rick smiles with the ladies nodding approvals already hitting the salad bar.

For the next twenty minutes Mike gives a detailed explanation of the slides and topographical maps, and what to expect IF cleanup wasn't done by the end of the first phase, including impressive statistics from the CDC for those exposed to the chemicals for periods of time,

Jess interrupts to update, the attorneys have already filed suit against New York City and the EPA for failure to enforce existing laws, last work from Bob and his legal team was that they were scrambling to find both a firm and funding to have the site cleaned within a month, great news for sure.

Jess then replaces Mike at the controls allowing him some time for lunch as well, and briefs all about the schedule, Mike's exposure and influence on Pasco Construction, which draws a hearty laugh from Rick, and then the timeline she had roughed out for the actual physical work.

Kate then briefed all about the on-foot canvass, what was found including the homeless man, and their treatment to get him out of the crawl space. He promised to pass the word, but as he had said, that area was deemed to unsafe thanks to Vulcan Simmons Target Practice using live subjects, Kate thinks she hears Mike mutter "That bastard" under his breath but doesn't pursue it.

Finally, Rick briefs everyone of the tremendous progress with First American Publishing, FAP, and how the controls were really in his hand, he comments, "well if he were being honest Jess controls that too," she blushes blows him an air kiss and he completes the briefing. The Timeline Critical Date is now Monday, as the crews were set to begin demolition at 7:00 AM. Everyone agrees that this is the first milestone, and all should be present, although not visible to the press.

"Got you covered Rick, I still got Steely Dan, and I can pick you up at 6:00 AM Monday."

Jess and Kate are looking at each other in confusion, "That's his 72 VW Cruise Buss he swore that he shared a toke with Steely or Dan or both," as everyone broke out laughing

"That thing still runs Rick Asks,

"Yep Better than ever, even got the window tinted, oh and they're bullet proof as is the armor on the sides. Doesn't look like much but it will keep us safe."

"That's great Mike," Kate is the first to speak.

"Well 6:00 is early", Jess glares directly at Rick, who responds with "What I get up"

"so, if anyone wants to camp out here we have the extra room and I have a fully furnished two-bedroom apartment one floor below, might make it easier if we are all here." Jess suggests

Everyone agrees to meet Sunday night at Rick's Loft by 7:00 PM and they would arrange sleeping arrangements then, for now, Kate needs to get back to the precinct, and Mike has work he needs to get completed.

A big group toast ends the meeting with high fives and shouts of see you Sunday ringing in the air. Rick and Jess can hardly wait till the door closes till they are on each other, Batting practice begins in the office and the game moves to the bedroom shortly after, yep life is good Jess thinks as she maneuvers Rick to the position she enjoys the most.

A/N Good place to stop we actually get to tear down something next chapter, each chapter is building the strengths of both Kate and Rick, with Jess providing the guidance and love to both. Love's Journey can mean many things to different people, sometimes we take that journey with someone special, sometimes we ourselves are the journey, learning to love ourselves. More to come Thanks for the review, favorites and follows, Always Appreciated, Tim


	14. Chapter 14

Love's Journey 2

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, originally authored by **The Muse of Apollo** , chapters 1-7 all following are work of Castlefan6' IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey please do so before proceeding with this,

I don't own Castle, I only use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 14**

 **Previously**

"so, if anyone wants to camp out here we have the extra room and I have a fully furnished two-bedroom apartment one floor below, might make it easier if we are all here." Jess suggests

Everyone agrees to meet Sunday night at Rick's Loft by 7:00 PM and they would arrange sleeping arrangements then, for now, Kate needs to get back to the precinct, and Mike has work he needs to get completed.

 **Beckett's Apartment**

 **Sunday AM, 6:30**

Kate awakes and goes through her morning run, showers, then dresses for a casual day at home then remembers, Damn, I'm sleeping at Castle's Loft tonight, and double damn, my choices are in the spare room of my ex-lover or downstairs in a separate bedroom from a good-looking friend of Rick's and co-worker. She's not sure which option Jess would be more comfortable with, but hey, they have talked, and Rick and her history is not a secret to Jess, maybe it would be best with the direct approach. She grabs her phone and texts Jess,

Hey there, hope you are still sleeping in, just got a question about tonight, call me when you get a minute, ALONE, Thanks XoXo Kate

She sits her phone back down and almost immediately it rings with Jess's ring tone. "Hey Jess, what up and why are you up so early on Sunday?"

"Good morning Kate, and let me guess you are freaking out about the sleeping arrangements over here tonight, Right?"

"Damn girl, you are getting too close to knowing my every thought, but yes, yes I am Jess" "I'm sorry I know it sounds stupid, but I'm just not comfortable spending a night in an apartment with a man I barely know, no matter how good a friend he is to Rick,"

"Rick said to prepare the guest room for you because there was no way you would go downstairs, so it's all made up for you, hey I understand, I really do"

"Yea but Jess, doesn't that cramp you and Rick in your own home, I mean having an ex spend the night is not the way I would envision starting a romantic night off" as they both laugh,

"First getting up at 4:30 AM to get ready doesn't leave a lot of night, and who said you are cramping anything Kate, remember, Martha and Lexi live here so we have become creative, Ooh is that too much information" Jess Asks,

Kate laughs, "No Jess, I didn't envision you with a chastity belt and I am sure Rick has not lost his love of physical touch, in fact he probably craves it even more now that he is truly in love, rather than just going through the physical motions"

There is an awkward moment of silence on both ends, and then Kate whines "You see what I mean Jess, I'm already upsetting the balance and I'm not even there yet,

"Kate that moment of silence was me checking on said male subject to be sure he wasn't sneaking around our girl's conversation. I know Rick had women before me, and one of those just happen to be you, BUT I also know that he loves me enough to never hurt me.

Even if he wanted to do something with you, I know you love me enough not to hurt me either. I'm not worried, well I would be if I came back to bed in the middle of the night and I caught you two spooning" as she and Kate both burst out in laughter.

"Just quit overthinking it and be here at 7:00 OK? We are good, aren't we Kate?

"I swear I don't know how you are as loving as you are, I hope to get near your level someday, and yes we are Good, we are more than good, We Rock," Kate smiles through the phone. "See you tonight"

 **Castle's Loft**

 **6:45 PM**

Rick and Jess had just emerged from a shower, well two one to actually get clean and were dressed in lounge clothes when they heard Kate's knock on the front door. Rick opened the door and greeted Kate with their usual greeting now a tight hug and her returning with a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Let me take your bag, your room is next to Alexis, you remember end of the hall on the left OK?"

"That's great Rick, where is Jess?" she just gets out when out of the office Jess appears and heads to Kate, embracing her and whispering "it's gonna be fine, don't worry so only Kate could hear"

Rick asks "it's early care for a drink Kate, or have you eaten"

"Yea I ate a little while ago, thanks I'm fine"

"That means she ate yesterday, so Jess, you want to bring the pizza's out of the warmer, please? Mike can catch up when he gets here, and for all I know he may be on the latest health diet" as they all laugh and Kate blushes knowing that Rick knows her better than anyone.

"Wow these are great Rick, where did you get them from," Kate asks between bites,

"Well there's this new place we tried, and I really loved it, it's called Jess's Pizza" as Jess blushes and Rick grins, "she makes it all from scratch, even the sauce"

"You've gotta share this with me Jess, it's out of this world" as Kate reaches for her third piece,

The door chimes, "that would be Mike" Rick says as he looks at his watch, 7:10 "still arriving fashionably late", he laughs. He opens the door and Mike starts apologizing about being late, talking so fast he is barely understandable, something about changing the plugs in the beast but she's ready now.

"Ok Mike first Welcome, next What the hell did you just say" Rick asks with a smile

Kate and Jess had understood the gist, "I had to change the sparkplugs, then the coil wire was shorting so three trips to the Auto Parts store and the beast is running again." "I parked it underground in the garage as you said Rick"

"Great, you are taking the apartment downstairs to sleep Mike, there's pizza in the warmer, Beer in the fridge, and the bar is stocked but I suggest we all make an early night tonight, it could be a very long day tomorrow."

"We'll be your wakeup call, just be sure your phone is charged, I don't want a repeat of Guam, still have nightmares of those images" Rick laughs and Mike blushes full out for the first time.

"I'll get even Rick, remember the vault holds a lot of stories about you as well, he laughs. "I'm going to turn in, if everyone here is OK, been a day for me, and I want to check the cameras on the car to make sure they work, See you all in the morning, Nite"

Jess looks over at Rick, and asked, "He really is your brother by another mother, isn't he?

"In more ways than you know Love, he bailed me out a lot of times, when I thought it was a lost cause, he never quits, no matter how many times he gets knocked down.

"If someone wants to stop him from protecting those he loves, they would have to kill him to make him stop."

Kate is sitting quietly, and Jess draws her into the conversation, Kate and I were wondering, how he got so smart about electronics, what was that you said Kate,

"Oh, about his knowledge of advanced circuitry and how to bridge the standard flaws most companies install Jess?"

"Yes, that was it, Rick you don't have to say anything you don't want to, but it is apparent Mike went over and above what was required from him from a security point of view. I thought you were bringing him in for muscle, and oh by the way I met Shorty today as he was depositing a smart ass in the trash"

"You met Shorty, charming man isn't he" Rick is howling, as Jess explained the discrepancy in his nick name and the enormous size of the man to Kate drawing a huge smile.

"Like I said no one is going to bother any of us unless they can penetrate Mike, and not too many people have that skill"

Well Ladies I am turning in, see you in the morning as he reaches over and first kisses Kate on the cheek, surprising her a bit then kissed Jess, not embarrassing long, but long enough to know this was his woman.

Jess and Kate follow suit within the half hour and the house is quiet,

 **Castles Loft**

 **4:30 AM**

Jess is reaching out to turn the alarm off, just as Rick is reaching and they wind up in a good morning stretch bodies planted firmly against each other, finally Jess turns the clock off. Rick's phone pings, "Thanks for the wakeup call Rogers, I'm up" text from Mike. All had showered the night before so a quick trip to the facilities, teeth brushed, and hair combed, and they were heading down to meet Mike at his apartment right on schedule.

Mike heard the elevator and was already on his way to join them and in just a few minutes they were boarding "Steely Dan,"

Well Mike and Rick had told the truth, it didn't look like much, but Kate observed the thick armor panels and bullet proof, not resistant but proof glass same as put in Presidential car's she knew they were safe.

The drive to their location took about 40 minutes even at this hour of the day so Jess snuggled up against Rick, on one side, while Kate nodded off and fell into him from the other as Mike drove. Mike looked at Rick in the rear-view mirror, and Rick just shook his head to indicate later, guy talk.

Mike noticed an all-night doughnut shop as he was just preparing to enter the rough part of town, so he stopped and purchased coffees in To Go thermoses and a dozen doughnuts for later. The closer they got to the streets the louder the equipment became and true to promise as they rode past the entrance to Washington Heights, they heard and saw the houses, garages, building and structures fall and crash to the ground.

Pasco Construction had hired private police to patrol, Kate had two teams in strategic locations observing by camera, and Mike had the camera on top of the bus live feeding back to his crew about 4 blocks away in a remote satellite truck.

There was nary a sign of anyone, or anything and as Mike drove through and around the entire neighborhood the empty houses and structures had finally given up the ghost. The neighborhood once a stronghold on the Drugs and prostitution trades that Kate's mother and associates had given their lives to reclaim, was now in process of reformation.

The first step would last approximately two days, knocking everything down, and hauling all debris away, then the actual work could begin, to have the surveyors and engineers staking out key elements of the building as well as completely redoing the infrastructure of roads, sewers and wiring, all to be replaced with state-of-the-art replacements.

By 10:00 Am it was apparent no one was going to challenge the rebirth, so Mike suggested they continued to evaluate from the remote camera feed he had somehow managed to install back at the Loft. Everyone agreed so the Steely Dan 4 as they were nicknamed now made their way back to the loft.

Kate just noticed now that the daylight had filtered through the tinted windows that Mike was wearing and ear piece and giving commands softly as he drove. Once back at the loft Rick had the 6-camera feed split to show on the 72-inch TV in the family room so all could monitor the progress.

So far all was going smoother than anyone could have hoped, they were all holding their breath since they knew the stakes of what was beginning to transpire. Kate whispered something to Jess, and they disappeared for a minute, Kate had her bag and instead of going towards the front door, she headed for the shower off the Master Bath.

Jess politely opened the privacy shields over the bookshelves in the office assuring her of privacy as she showered and prepped to go into the Precinct. 25 minutes later Kate emerged completely different than she looked on the ride, ready to assume the Bad Ass Cop role. She said her goodbyes, shaking Mike's hand kissing Rick and Jess both on the cheeks and hugging then both tight. Jess pulled her into one quick hug and told her to call her later, and she would let her know if anything developed. Now it is official, today is the birthday of the Martha Rae Roger Building for Homeless, New York City.

A/N Again we will leave this here, we got to tear some things down, as promised Simmons is gone, and Bracken is off playing golf somewhere, this is about the Love's Journey, not just for two people but for all people, stay tuned, going to be fun. Liberties have been taken with Military protocol, and procedures, it's Fiction, live with it.


	15. Chapter 15

Love's Journey 2

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, originally authored by **The Muse of Apollo** , chapters 1-7 all following are work of Castlefan6' IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey please do so before proceeding with this,

I don't own Castle, I only use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 15**

 **Previously**

Jess politely opened the privacy shields over the bookshelves in the office assuring her of privacy as she showered and prepped to go into the Precinct. 25 minutes later Kate emerged completely different than she looked on the ride, ready to assume the Bad Ass Cop role. She said her goodbyes, shaking Mike's hand kissing Rick and Jess both on the cheeks and hugging then both tight. Jess pulled her into one quick hug and told her to call her later, and she would let her know if anything developed. Now it is official, today is the birthday of the Martha Rae Roger Building for Homeless, New York City.

 **Beckett's Apartment**

 **8:00 PM Same Day**

Kate had just walked through the door, takeout Chinese balancing on one arm and her keys and purse balanced on the other when she heard Jess's tone for a new text come from her phone in her purse. They had been exchanging texts all day, including screen grabs taken from the surveillance cameras and it seemed almost too good to be true. By 7:00 PM the entire 2 blocks of property had been leveled, and moved into piles of rubble, waiting for trucks to come and haul away.

The Big Equipment needed to destroy the streets and sewer lines were already in place, and demolition lines marked. The owner of Pasco Construction may have been a jerk, but he had some fantastic workers.

Jess had made sure the city had tied off the sewer line from the main line connector as condition of sale, an exterminator had taken care of the rats and rodents too stubborn to move when the initial destruction started, and now the area was completely free of vermin. The EPA had also jumped on Federal Funding and was in the process of digging and removing all of the Earth, and material effected by the illegal runoff of the meth lab, so things were moving ahead of schedule.

Kate makes her way to the counter, deposits her packages, and then goes through her ritual she does each night, removes her gun and places in the gun safe, removes the chain containing her Mom's ring, kisses it gently and places in her jewelry chest, then heads to the bathroom to cleanup for her dinner. Once she is settled and has her comfy clothes on, feet propped on the coffee table with her food and a cold bottle of water within reach, she opens the text from Jess.

 _ **Kate, thanks for all of your help today, Rick did something to mark the occasion, I didn't even know he did it, but go to this site**_ , .com _**and check out the beautiful certificates. Each of us has one so please download yours and we will get you the Printed copy from the site in about two weeks, call me if you get a minute, XoXO J &R**_

Kate clicks on the link and there it is, in the form of a Birth Certificate with the Name of _**Martha Rae Rogers Building 1, being officially born today, Proud Parents are;**_

 _ **Then Rick has listed each of their names, Jess is first then Kates, followed by Mike and lastly his. The statement at the bottom of the certificate brings a tear to her eye as she reads, "In hopes of returning some of the innocence lost by our cities forgotten we dedicate this building and our efforts and pledge we will continue this effort until all needs have been met**_ " Finally a picture of the architects color drawing of the building is in the middle of the bottom row, large enough to make out, _ **"Martha Rae Rogers Building 1",**_

 _ **RIP our silent angel is written slightly smaller in beautiful cursive script below it.**_

Kate tears up completely now, remembering the talk she had with Rick as he described Rae's last days on earth, and the raw hurt that eked from inside his soul. After a few tears, deep breaths and mental exercise's she is ready to talk. She hits Jess's speed dial and hears that bubbly happy voice respond before the second ring begins. " _Kate, I'm so glad you called, did you get my text? Did you see what he did? That Man, I swear"_ all comes rushing out in one breath.

"Slow down Jess breathe deep OK? good now Yes I got your text, or I wouldn't be calling you, Yes I saw what he did, and I know how you feel, just when you think you have seen the depths of his sweetness he goes and does something like this. I'm visually picking a spot to hang my certificate as we speak"

"The architect has some drawings and photos, including the before and after each stage that are captured so we can decorate the walls as the building comes to life,preserving the history forever, I never thought of that but I'm glad Rick did." Jess continues

"That's so neat Jess, we can see why he is the author, paying that close to detail, he is so much more sensitive than I or others gave him credit for" almost in tears Kate whispers.

"Oh, I'm sorry to make you cry Kate, I really am, but Rick wanted me to ask your permission before he did something, and I know this is sensitive so please wait till I finish before you answer, OK?"

"Since when does Rick ask permission," Kate blurts out, then realizes just how hard he had tried to be respectful of her wishes,

"I'm sorry Jess, truly sorry, he and you both have been really great, I don't know why I just open my mouth and vocalize every rude remark about Rick that comes to mind, I owe him my career and my life, forgive me please Jess?"

Jess is quiet for a few seconds, then Kate can tell the change in her tone ever so slightly "Apology accepted Kate, BUT just going forward, I won't be as forgiving when you continue to slam the man I love, the man who put his ass on the line for you countless times, it ends here and now."

Kate had heard Jess be business like in conversations but had never heard her in full blown Defense mode towards an attacker of Rick. "Jess, I truly am sorry and you're right, I have no right to say anything bad about Rick, I just don't know why I do"

"Its because you still love him," comes soft and low from Jess's voice, "You love him and know you can never have what he offered you so freely, and you display your inward anger of yourself on to him."

Kate is speechless, it's almost like Jess has used a mind probing tool to reach every hidden thought, every repressed emotion, and vocalize it back to her. After a few seconds of silence, Jess asks "I'm right aren't I Kate?"

"You're not wrong Jess, I try really I do, I know he is yours and I will never do anything to harm your relationship, but I just can't stop loving him, and wondering If Only?"

Kate is surprised at the tone change back to bubbly Jess when she responds, "You never will be able to love anyone the way you should including Rick, until you learn to love yourself, truly love yourself and accept your faults and build them into strengths" "It's a process Kate, you just don't take a Broken Heart pill and poof you are all better,"

"Please though remember when you say hurtful things about Rick, you hurt me, and Girl, we love you, we really do and will always have your back. It's been over a year now for you, so we have to stop the barbs, OK?"

"OK Jess, I promise, no more slams, even in jest" Kate promises,

"Hey, you said Rick wanted to know if I was OK with something before I derailed our conversation what is it Jess?"

"Rick and I were talking and reviewing our design concept pictures, just at the front of the entrance we plan to have a small green space with a tree or two, and some bushes, just something to break up all the concrete. Out of the blue Rick said, you know what would go great under one of those trees? A memorial bench to Johanna Beckett and her co-workers who were the first to attempt to take back the heights"

Jess hears the sobbing, getting louder and louder, "Kate, hey Kate are you OK? Come on girl Breathe Deep," **silence on the line as the sobs slowly subside and finally Kate croaks

"Only Rick would have been so thoughtful to remember my Mom, she died as a result of the take back the heights campaign and some corrupt politicians we haven't been able to prove yet, but we will someday"

"Kate, there is one more piece sorry", Jess is almost afraid to bring it up, but she promised she would have an answer, "He also wants a smaller bench placed on the other side, dedicated to your Mom's co-workers, as well"

Kate sniffles, but the outbursts are gone, "Jess, tell Rick Thank You, I know my Mom would have loved it, and what you are doing to the neighborhood."

"My dad mentioned what a great idea it was the other day and he will be deeply moved by the gesture, so tell Rick thank you from us both and Jess when you kiss him, give him just a small one from me if you don't mind"

"I got to go Kate, have some calls to make yet and I really don't want to leave Rick alone anymore time than I have to, and the answer to your question about the kiss, Well, OK, Yes, but NO TOUNGUE from you girl," causing them both to fall back into comfortable laughter. Good Night Kate, I'll keep you posted, we DO love you so don't forget that, OK?"

"Nite Jess, I don't know where I would be without you guys, love you both as well, talk tomorrow,"

Kate turns to record in her journal today's activities, and prints out the pictures from the texts, she has started a memory book, to record the transformation, she silently looks up, and mouths "Its happening Mom, for you and for all those who started this" then turns to head to bed, completely exhausted.

A/N Sometimes even the most patient people lose it, especially when someone speaks ill of a loved one, but the Girls are all patched up, just part of life. Some reviewers have said that there is no way this could happen in real life, again some experiences are from my personal past. We will get to the next phase next chapter and see what is going on at the 12th. Thanks for reading and reviewing, following and all the favors Appreciate them all, Tim


	16. Chapter 16

Love's Journey 2

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, originally authored by **The Muse of Apollo** , chapters 1-7 all following are work of Castlefan6' IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey please do so before proceeding with this,

I don't own Castle, I only use the characters for amusement purposes only

A/N I read a very long and detailed review from a guest, pointing out some grammatical errors as well as rules that an author would be aware of. Thanks for your time to read, and offer your input. I write for my enjoyment, and as some readers requested fast updates, I got a little sloppy in the errors, thanks point taken. As for your other points had I wanted to pursue a professional career in this field, I would have done so many years ago and if something I write bugs you, don't read it. You mentioned it was rude to say that to reviewers, I say this is the only format I can respond to those who will not provide a means to exchange communication and do not find it rude at all. Many of you sit behind an IP dress and throw out criticisms to those of us who are just trying to enjoy and keep the memory of a favorite show alive, to which I say, sign in and we can discuss, I really don't care what other authors accept from you, I won't. My Story, My Way, Thanks for reading but perhaps you need to find another more polished author who doesn't drive you nuts.

To all others, Sorry for the rant,

 **Chapter 16**

 **Previously**

"Rick and I were talking and reviewing our design concept pictures, just at the front of the entrance we plan to have a small green space with a tree or two, and some bushes, just something to break up all the concrete. Out of the blue Rick said, you know what would go great under one of those trees? A memorial bench to Johanna Beckett and her co-workers who were the first to attempt to take back the heights"

 **MRR Building 1 Site**

 **Wednesday 7:00 AM**

The sounds are almost deafening as the huge construction machines crack lift and dump huge parts that were formerly the street and sewer system of the old Washington Heights sub-division. There is almost an art form of how the different types of equipment come together to break, lift, remove, smooth, and grate the newly revealed earth to almost a virgin state.

Mike Reboddo is dressed as a worker and blended into the crew all the while keeping close eye on all surveillance cameras, it appears that the Simmons gang had left town, but Mike was not leaving anything to chance. About 30 minutes into the shift an indiscrete white Ford Bronco pulls in front of the construction trailer serving as the office of the owner, AKA foreman Joe Navarre. Mike, knowing these were the low life's who were threatening Joe, decided to end things now.

Mike enters the trailer speaking "Hey Boss we need approval of" and stops as he sees the thugs with a knife against the owner's throat, in a manner of seconds both enforcers were in the backseat of the Bronco, unconscious and their vehicle loaded on a truck headed for the re-cycle yard.

"Joe, you got a number for this guy you owe, and how much are you into him for?" Mike asks a visually shaken Navarre.

"Yea, I got his number, a direct line and I owe him $100K, as of today."

"What do you mean as of today Joe, what interest is he charging you?"

"35% APR daily Joe responds, I originally borrowed 20 thousand, but the interest killed me."

Not saying a word Mike calls the number from Joe's phone, and is greeted with "You better have my money you little weasel, and I mean all of it, or else"

Mike waits a few seconds for effect then calmly speaks "Hey Asshole, yea you, this is Mike D, I know you know me because we have dealt before. You may want to head over to the recycle yard before they crush that piece of shit Bronco of yours,

"Oh, yea the two enforcers you sent, they may need medical attention as well."

Now Mike flips the speaker on so Joe can hear the response,

"What the, how did you, Is this really you Mike because if we knew Joe was a friend of yours we would have extended him the family courtesy, you know we don't have no beef with you, and you got no beef with us, Right Mike? I mean I tore up Joe' s note he is paid in full"

Mike smiles, and says "Let me see one sign of your sorry ass or anyone I even think is associated with you anywhere Joe or his business again we are going to talk and you ain't gonna like what you hear, Understood?"

"Yeah Mike, how bad are the boys, do they really need medical attention I'll call the yard now and tell them that they had an accident, we're good, Right Mike, Sorry to bother you man"

Mike hangs up the phone and tosses it back to Joe, "You just gave Jess a discount of $20K understood?"

"Of course, Mike, can't thank you enough, thanks man you saved my ass."

"Look Joe, I couldn't give a rat's ass about you or your problems, BUT those people who you are working for are my friends, so you are going to work 24/7 shifts and do whatever it takes to get this site ready ahead of schedule, Right?

Joe is nodding his head as Mike steps out of the trailer, checking on the cameras once again.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **That afternoon**

"Hey Javi, check this out", Ryan calls out. It's financials records for some of those believed to have been close associates of Vulcan Simmons, and there is a unique pattern to each one, both a wire transfer out for $10K, and then 3 days later wire transfer in of 309K.

"Looks like our folks bought in on a shipment without an owner, and cashed in big time, "

"Yea agreed Javi but look at the originating bank and where the money wound up, Herndon Virginia, that's a suburb of DC Bro"

"Maybe intel was right, all the Simmons orphans have regrouped outside of NY, great news for us, not so good for the Virginia cops."

Kate is sitting close enough to hear the boy's conversation, and she would love to confirm their findings, but on the call last night with Rick, Jess, and Mike it was made quite clear no leaks to anyone.

"Yo Beckett any thoughts on this?" Espo asks,

"Yea I think you both should act like lead detectives, every day. Get the entire scenario worked out then we'll review it, now get back to work." Kate replies

She hated to hold information back, but Mike's sources went much higher and there was now a fear of a mole in the NYPD, she couldn't risk it for anyone.

 **MRR Building 1 Site**

 **1 week later**

Kate pulls up in he car to see Jess, Rick and Mike with plans spread out on a workbench and talking animatedly as she approached. As she got closer what she thought to be an argument turned out to be happy and celebratory remarks as the last sewer had just been covered with earth. The operator of the construction equpment held the thumbs up sign signaling this phase COMPLETE. All that remained was the inspections and tests before they could tie back into the main Sewer System.

The streets were now matching the architectural drawings they had been viewing for such a long time, and workers were busy taking down the restraining tape, finally she noticed that the street signs were still covered, not legible to the eye. The two streets that now composed the center of the complex, were installed and a big yellow ribbon had been tied between the street sign posts, strange she thought,

"What's going on guys I thought I was going to have to pull out my cuffs when I first got here" Kate asks,

"Kateeeeeeee, Am I glad to see you, "Jess exclaimed as she pulled her into her embrace,

"Great to see you too Jess, sorry I had to cancel those two nights, body drops that could have been related to Simmons," Kate explains as she returns the embrace.

"Kate, glad you could come out today, It's changed a bit since you last saw it hasn't it?" Rick asked as he embraced her tightly then kissed her freely on the cheek without a thought as Jess just smiled at them both.

"Hey Kate, sorry those leads turned out to be dead ends you had to chase, it's good to see you again, "Mike smiled

"No Worries Mike, you know how leads go", she smiled as she briefly hugged and released him.

Rick looks at Jess who looks like she is holding something in so tight, she is about to bust, "Now Rick?"

"Now Sweetie" Rick nods

Jess goes up the three steps to the trailer/office and knocks three times, the door opens an out steps Martha being assisted by Jim Beckett, both smiling ear to ear.

"Hey Katie" Jim says as he embraces his daughter tightly,

"Dad what the heck are you doing here? I mean it's a work day shouldn't you be in Court.

"Hi Katherine Darling, it's been far too long since we've seen each other, you must have lunch with us sometime soon, please?"

"Hi Martha, it's always a pleasure to see you, and I'm sorry things have been a little crazy, I promise we will catch up soon"

"Jess, Rick What's going on? You just said come down to the site, I needed to see something"

Now out from behind the Construction truck steps a full video crew complete with Boom Mikes, lighting sensors, sound pads the entire studio had been moved here.

Rick pulls Kate into a hug with one arm and Jess falls in on the other side, "Kate you noticed the street signs are up, but not uncovered, so we thought we would have your Dad and Martha do a mini ribbon cutting as actual building activities starts next week."

Kate's smile widens, as her eyes moist up, as he Dad falls in on her other side pulling her into a gentle hug.

"And of course, SOMEONE has to record this for the Library" Jess smiles up at Rick who gently bends into a quick kiss.

Jim has Kate in a hug, as they remove the covering from the first Street Sign Name to reveal **RAE Boulevard**. He holds her just a bit tighter as the second street name is uncovered to reveal, **JOHANNA Place**. Tears fall from Kate, Jess and Martha, as Jim fights like hell to keep from letting the waterworks go.

"Katie, she would be so proud of you all, especially Rick, Jess, Mike and the team you work with, thank you all for this honor, I know Jo would be saying to us, I told you so, meaning this area was worth saving and as usual she was right.

Somehow Jim made it through the words without tears, Rick had discretely passed his handkerchief to him as he and Martha were positioned to hold the Giant Scissors to cut the ribbon between the two streets, The film crew captured a smiling Martha and Jim as the ribbon fluttered loose and there for all to see were Rae Boulevard, connected to JOHANNA Place, for as long as the development would be so would the connection be.

TBC

A/N Think we are going to stop it here. Be careful of reading too much into some of the details, Red Herring ring a bell? I thought as much as this a death drove Rick it would be appropriate to include Kate as well, I asked Jess, she said OK,


	17. Chapter 17

Love's Journey 2

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, originally authored by **The Muse of Apollo** , chapters 1-7 all following are work of Castlefan6' IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey please do so before proceeding with this,

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 17**

 **Previously**

Jim has Kate in a hug, as they remove the covering from the first Street Sign Name to reveal **RAE Boulevard**. He holds her just a bit tighter as the second street name is uncovered to reveal, **JOHANNA Place**. Tears fall from Kate, Jess and Martha, as Jim fights like hell to keep from letting the waterworks go.

"Katie, she would be so proud of you all, especially Rick, Jess, Mike and the team you work with, thank you all for this honor, I know Jo would be saying to us, I told you so, meaning this area was worth saving and as usual she was right.

 **Castle's Loft**

 **One Month Later**

Rick is typing away furiously and seems to be deleting as much as he is typing, as Jess walks up behind him, "Sweetie, want to talk about it? What's got you stuck so bad?"

"Angel it's getting to the end scene, I'm not sure I can do it, I don't really want to have to put it out there, it seems like it is a disgrace to her, I could never do it justice."

"Is Kelly asking you for the details" Jess simply asks, "I mean you can portray it anyway you are comfortable with it, in a way you feel you honor Rae, Sweetie,"

"No, No he's not so it doesn't have to be a recount of her actual suffering" You're right I can leave out or change whatever I want," Jess I love you, you're a genius.

"Rick really I think you want to pattern that part with a totally different event, you know how the fan sites are, and since you are a "New Author" Alex Richards, you definitely don't want any Storm or Heat scenes to appear or Gina will have you in court."

"Brilliant and Beautiful, how did I get so lucky? "Jess deadpans back, "I lost the bet"

Which brings sure panic across Rick's face. "Bet, what Bet"

"You probably don't even remember but I had been with RCE for about a month when I fell for Garza's baiting, and I took a sucker bet."

"I think he was trying to fix you up with anything that breathed at the time" Jess laughed.

"Anyway, the bet was if I lost, I had to ask you out to lunch until you said yes or a minimum of 10 times. Lucky for me you said yes on the first invitation, I was so nervous Rick" "I think I started falling for you before the drinks even arrived" she confesses, and blush is full on her cheeks,

"Are you serious Jess, you wouldn't have asked me out if you hadn't lost the bet?" still showing concern

"Rick, I lost the bet on purpose, who doesn't know what baseball team has gone without a championship for over 100 years" she laughs. Garza wanted you to go out so bad I figured it would allow me to ask you and keep my pride if, and I thought you would, shoot me down. I could have fell over when your replied"

"Miss Hawthorne I would be honored to go to lunch with you, but only if I am allowed to pay" They both repeat word for word in unison, then fall into each other's arms remembering the beginning of this love, and each praying that it wasn't a dream.

"Rick, I love you more than words can say, I know I say that, but Sweetie sometimes I have to pinch myself to realize I am not dreaming"

"Well I can't tell you how many time I wake up from a dream and have to touch you, just to reassure myself that you chose me, out of all the men in the world, you love me. I have always given and been rejected, this is the first relationship that I never worry and all I ever want it your happiness, nothing else matters"

The chapters don't get completed this night, but there is some great batting practice, cuddling and serious talks about the future of how they want the MRR to function including adding two family suites to allow families to stay together.

 **Castle's Loft**

 **Next Day**

Jess awakes sore in those areas that remind her of oh yea she has her man and she feels completely satisfied to find Rick out of bed. She hears the coffee brewing cycle sound complete then click click click of his fingers flying over the keyboard.

She slips out of bed, dons her robe and slips past a very zoned out Rick to the kitchen where she prepares the coffees then slides back into the office, setting the tray down she slips into his lap and kisses him with all the passion she has left, Success he comes out of the zone and returns her passion.

"Well remind me to put that down as my favorite way to wake up every day Angel"

She laughs, "Sweetie you have been pounding the computer for over two hours, Any progress?"

"Actually, a great deal" he smiles, "seems I got my inspiration back last night and into the early morning" "I was able to open my heart to you last night Jess, for the first time since that night, I could address it, all of it and it's all thanks to you My Love"

"Rick, you do know that I love you, all of you, but when you share with me the thoughts and accounts we did last night, I know no one has ever held that part of your heart, it's mine and I will never give it back, I love you too Sweetie."

"Well I have 6 chapters to Edit, I sent the last 5 to Kelly about an hour ago so within in a week or so, we should be ready to see Lost Innocence in Editor's Print Mode completely" "How's Martha's house coming along?" a name he had started calling the building recently.

"It's Great, we have all of the rough in's done, we need to schedule a walk in for the Framing with Mike and Kate, to be sure we are not missing anything next week, but we are actually about one week ahead of schedule, AND Under Budget."

Both have gravitated towards the couch and Jess sits sipping her coffee as Rick lays his head in her lap, as he stretches out, stroking her inner thigh so gently, "Sweetie, can I ask you a question, it's personal and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, OK?" Jess purrs

"Something tells me that this is about my past and may not be all about me, right?"

"Well yes, Kate and I were talking, Mike and she have gone out for drinks a few times, and dinner once or twice, but ***"

"Kate is concerned about his past, and how private he is? Right?

"Yes, she said that after the Demming mess she would even have her paper boys vetted, and you have to admit Hun, she got hung out pretty bad, I'm just glad you helped her."

"Angel, you know that Mike and I are close, there are somethings that I won't reveal no matter what, but yes I can understand where Kate is coming from so ask, doesn't mean I am going to give an answer, fair?"

"Well Mike made a comment to me about you early on maybe even on our first customer visit together about "you knew your relationship was over but still stayed true, he should have used your example" "I didn't question it but I'm glad you were the one who stayed true to whoever she was"

"We were overseas, I was dating a girl from the neighborhood and since we had agreed to be exclusive, when we shipped out I took that with me,"

"Mike was dating her cousin, she was in love with him, I mean head over heels, the sun rose and set in Mike, so it wasn't a surprise when they got engaged. One month later we shipped out, and Mike caved within 2 weeks to the locals offering a lot for a pack of cigarettes, then moved on to the daughter of some rich guy, all the time still writing Melanie, "

"I wrote every chance I got, and about the third letter back I could see the difference, shorter letters, not as many I love you, longer response time, didn't take a genius to figure out Susan had moved on."

"Mother caught them coming out of a restaurant and confronted her, all she asked was for her to write to me and tell the truth. She told Mother she would, and when it slipped in a call home, my suspicions were confirmed, BUT I didn't confront her until I got a surprise leave home and let's say she was surprised for sure"

"Mike finally saw the mess that Susan had caused me, so he went to Melanie, hat in his hand and on bended knee, but she asked the right questions, and one thing Mike doesn't lie. He left the house and hasn't talked about it since. Melanie married a guy we used to run with, he's a Dentist now, and they have a couple of kids. Mike hasn't been the same since."

Jess is sitting rubbing Rick's temples tear drops falling gently from her eyes, "All I ever do is ask you to relive the most Hellish times in your life, Hun, I'm so sorry, I should never have said a word."

"Hey like you say, you are proud of me being the one who stayed true right" Rick tried to joke to make Jess feel better,

"Mike said in that conversation that when Rick commits he commits, NOTHNG sways him Jess and that's one thing you never have to worry about. Besides he can't hide anything, wrong he would come home and tell you before anyone else ever did, he's just built that way." "I love you for that you big lug" as she bends and gently kisses him sweetly and lovingly

"Hey Jess, when you talk to Kate, don't make him out to be a total CAD would you, he's beat himself up for years"

"Sure Rick, she needs to know something's, but like you say, somethings stay between you and your brother"" as she smiles

A/N Going to stop here, Book is nearing completion, remember not Richard Castle, Alex Richards, building progressing, no need to fear Simmons crew in in Virginia now, and Jess has some background she can help Kate with in questions about Mike.


	18. Chapter 18

Love's Journey 2

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, originally authored by **The Muse of Apollo** , chapters 1-7 all following are work of Castlefan6' IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey please do so before proceeding with this,

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 18**

 **Previously**

"Hey Jess, when you talk to Kate, don't make him out to be a total CAD would you, he's beat himself up for years"

"Sure Rick, she needs to know something's, but like you say, somethings stay between you and your brother"" as she smiles

 **Castle's Loft**

 **Three Weeks Later**

Rick is anxiously awaiting the courier that is on his way, courtesy of Kelly and FAP, containing the completed and pre-Final edited version of Lost Innocence by Alex Richards. Jess is sitting on the couch trying to be supportive but is getting dizzy as her eyes follow Rick walking back and forth, varying his step lengths, and strides. He repeats the steps over and over until jess said

"Rick, you're wearing the carpet out walking back and forth like that, why don't you come over here with me, let me try to relax you Sweetie."

Rick walked over, sat on the carpet with his back to Jess and in the V of her legs with his face still showing signs of worry. He doesn't know how she does it, but those small hands power deep into his tissue, massaging the knots out and he feels his body begin to relax.

Jess is smaller, but she has some power, and, in a few minutes, she feels his body begin to relax against her, so she leans down and kisses him deeply, "It'll be great Alex, just you wait and see"

"Alex? Rick replies, then it dawns on him that is the name he will be signing on all of the Innocence series, if they are fortunate enough to get more than one book published. The door chimes and Rick is there in a flash, signing for the delivery then making his way back to Jess.

"Well here goes my career Jess, hope we survive this, and the timing is right."

"Rick, look at me, I mean it, you are brilliant, the book is brilliant. "It's meaningful paying homage to a very brave woman, no more doubting thoughts, OK?"

"You're right Jess, I started the book for Rae, and even if it doesn't sell we still have the funding enough to complete phase 1 of the project, thanks to you and some great management"

Rick opens the package carefully, and out flutters a handwritten note from Kelly,

 _Rick, Jess,_

 _Congratulations, the entire FAP family can't wait to launch this just as soon as you finalize the cover art and send me the dedication page that needs to be inserted. I marked it in both your copies. Marketing for once is clamoring for me to tell them when they can begin the advertisement campaign, rather than me having to threaten them, that's a great sign. Please review in its entirety and forward the dedication today if possible,_

 _Thanks, and Congrats again,_

 _Kelly_

Rick and Jess have both been reading his note, and Rick is still in shock that the book is about to become a reality, as well as how he has been treated by FAP and Kelly. Jess is quiet as she places her arm around Rick and asks quietly,

"Do you want to be alone to compose the dedication, I don't want to stop your process"

"Angel, it's already written, I just had it in a separate file and didn't send it, would you like to read it?"

"In a few minutes, let's check out the book and cover options OK?"

Both are very impressed with the detail that has been paid to the book, even the font and ink choices reek of importance, and the cover art is breath taking. It is simple yet depicts the essence of the book. A teen age girl in tattered clothes sits on the curb shielding a smaller street boy and all that is shown is a shadow of a larger male in front of the girl in a menacing stance. Rick had been specific, he did not want to promote violence by any drawing or promotion and this art captured the soul of the book.

Both say at the same time, "I like this one," pointing to the same art,

Rick laughs and says, "It's settled, now all we need is the dedication,"

He opens his laptop and pulls up a file,

"To Rae, may you sing with the Angels, and grace your smile upon those who have a chance of restored innocence because of your courage, you are loved, and missed every day"

Jess is in tears as she finishes reading the dedication, "It's beautiful Rick, just hold me for a few minutes please? I keep thinking how lost I would be if it had not been for her and for Mother". Rick is holding Jess in his arms, offering comfort, but it touches him that Jess has now referred to Martha as Mother, yes, she is the Soul Mate he has searched for all his life, and maybe it's time, ** His thoughts are interrupted by the shrill of his phone, looking down he sees Kelly's face.

"Good morning Kelly, thanks for sending over the copies this morning, we just chose the artwork we want, and I have the dedication ready to send to you in an email you should have them both in the next 5 minutes."

"Fantastic Rick, I can't tell you how excited everyone here is. The plan is to let the first month go by as you just being the hot new author, then it will be conveniently leaked that it's actually Richard Castle writing under a pseudo pen name. Gina will have nothing to come back at either of us by that time, how does that sound?"

"It sounds great Kelly, just wish we could see her face when it's leaked, and that Black Pawn has lost their go to author, I'm sure it won't be pleasant in the office that day" Rick laughs

"Well I just wanted to make sure you got both your copies and you didn't need anything from us, once I get the email we will be full speed ahead' "

"Great Job Rick, really appreciate all of your timely updates, and revisions, it allowed me to adjust how we are going to approach the mechanics of this release. I'll let you go, give Jess our love as well, talk soon," as the line goes dead.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Same time frame**

Kate is busy, or appears she is, when she overhears Montgomery talking on the phone at Ryan's desk, apparently someone in the Federal Task Force. "Beckett a word," booms Roy, as he heads to his office.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Close the door and sit-down Kate, we need to talk", God how she hated those four words, the words that had cost her a chance at complete happiness with Rick, as she zoned out for a second.

"Yes Sir, about what?

"Well I know I asked you to push Ryan and Esposito, to take a leadership role, and I wanted to give you an update. You probably don't know this, but both have led task forces, that included FBI, DEA, and several other Federal Agencies over the last few months"

She actually did know since Mike kept her briefed, as an excuse to call her or meet with her for dinner or lunch, but she was sworn to secrecy.

"Both have done fantastic jobs, in fact our intel this morning from Virginia headquarters where the Simmons Orphans had hoped to setup shop again has been neutralized completely. I can't say how, but Captain Jon Seeley has been arrested, and enough evidence found to prove he was the mole in the 12th for over a decade."

"Also, the head shot caller has decided to cut his losses and relocate to another climate, we got word that 6 illegal houses used to stash and possibly make Meth were blown to pieces this morning all at the same time, eliminating the Simmons threat."

"Kate, let them know the brass are pleased, but not to slack up, still have another full quarter before promotions and I would love to see one if not both earn another rank."

"Yes Sir, and Thank You Sir"

"Oh, and Kate, I know Mike Reboddo keeps you informed, but I'm still your Captain and I have to follow protocol, "Roy smiles as he looks down and says "Dismissed"

It's almost lunch time now, and as Kate moves back to her desk she see's someone sitting in Castle's chair, What the Hell do they think they are doing and who do they think they are? She mentally stews. As she gets closer she realizes it's Jess.

"Jess what a surprise, is everything OK? Where's Rick? Nothing wrong is there?"

"Hi Kate, no nothing is wrong, I had to attend to some details at City Hall, and Rick is finalizing the cover of Lost Innocence, so I thought we could grab lunch, just us girls?"

"Great, let me grab my purse, where do you want to go?"

"There's that new sandwich shop just 4 doors from Remy's and it's a lot more private and quieter, plus it's not a cop place yet so no one will be constantly wandering by to pick up any of our conversation." Jess laughs

"Sounds great, lead the way" Kate smiles

Lunch proceeds with the usual small talk and Jess is right, no cops in the place at all so she doesn't have to be as guarded with her conversation.

"Jess I get the feeling there is something you want to tell me but are having trouble saying it, if that's correct, just come out and tell me."

"Well don't take this the wrong way, but I asked Rick the other night about some more information about Mike," Kate's face flushes full on and is obviously frustrated,

"I mean we know you two have seen each other for dinner and drinks, and just wanted you prepared in case things started to go deeper, I know how gun shy you are since that Detective did a number on you."

"Jess, we've had dinner once to plan out a recon mission, and drinks maybe 3 or 4 times, hardly a blossoming relationship" "Besides I could never have an interest in him that way, something about him just doesn't sit right and I'm not comfortable with even thinking of dating him."

"He keeps coming up with these bogus reasons we need to meet, but honestly after our last time, I don't think he will ask again"

"Care to tell me what happened Kate?"

"Well he brought up Rick, I know you and I talk about it, but it almost seemed like he was using Rick as a measuring device to gauge my interest in him, it didn't go well."

"I'm sorry Kate, Rick gave me the backstory of why he is so uncomfortable in relationships, seems he had a girl at home who he was engaged to, then shipped out over seas and fell victim to the lures of the street girls and finally the daughter of a rich businessman,

"All the while he was still professing his love for Melanie, his fiancé. It actually caused a rift between him and Rick when he was called out about how crappy he was treating her."

"Rick got a surprise leave home, and needless to say Susan, his girl was surprised but not in a good way. Rick said he knew about it for months, but kept loyal because that was his promise, and he could only control what he did."

"I guess Mike tried to make amends to Melanie, but she asked for the entire story, and to his credit he told her the entire truth, which ended that relationship. Rick said he's been on his own since then, never looking for anything serious, since he found out that Melanie married a guy from the neighborhood and had kids"

"Rick also said not to judge him too harshly he was only 20 when this happened and did a foolish thing."

Kate had been very quiet as Jess described Mike's past, then she softly said, "Now it makes sense, he asked me why I still love Rick, knowing that I could never have him, and that I needed to move on and be happy like you two."

"He asked you that point-blank Kate?"

"Yes, he did, and it pissed me off, it's none of his business who or why I love anyone, besides there was no spark, not even an inkling of one with him"

"I know what you mean, and Kate, can I ask you something, tell me to go to hell if you want but***"

"Jess you want to know how I can see you in Rick's arms, knowing you share a beautiful love, and not be envious Right?"

"Yeah, I try not to make it uncomfortable with you around but sometimes, I just lose myself in him, and there I go again"

"No Jess, it's fine, well it hurts like hell sometimes, to see you two in love but to know I only have myself to blame is the worst."

"I'm working on forgiving myself, and as I do that I am happy for you both. I'll take your friendship and seeing Rick happy any day over being shut out and shunned like either of you could have done, justifiably" she whispers

"Now are you still OK with that Jess? I know we talked about this briefly about 6 months ago, but if this hurts you, knowing I still Love Rick and probably will till the day I die, I'll walk away from you both rather than hurt you." Kate whispers as tears pool in her eyes

"You know I tried to hate you Kate, I mean I tried harder than I ever did in my life, and I just couldn't. You want to know why? Kate is surprised at Jess's honesty, but nods her head yes

"When I first met Rick, he was a shell, operating on fumes only driven by his family and a new-found quest to honor Rae, a girl I knew nothing about."

"We started very slowly, I know not what others may think but I think it was 3 lunches over the first month before he began to open up, and you want to know what it was that he guarded so deeply Kate?"

"It was you, once we started talking, I began to hate the name Kate, Kate did this, or Kate said this, or you should have seen Kate," Jess laughs softly at her imitation of Rick, causing Kate to laugh softly

"Then we got to the hurt issue, and as he said he felt like he was back on the streets again as a lonely little boy, with no one, I think that's when he started gravitating to me Kate"

"You may never believe this, but I think you could have squashed the love Rick and I built, if for only one thing, the hurt you caused."

"He can't separate love from hurt when he goes back to that time frame, I know he still loves you in a special way, but not a threat to his love for me so how could I hate someone he loves?"

"Does it bother me to know of your love for Rick, honestly it doesn't it provides a sense of comfort really that this sweet man who gives his heart out everyday is loved by you, and I know there is a love in him for you that no one will ever kill."

"Kate don't read anything into what I am going to say, but IF anything, ever happened to Rick and I, promise me you would be there for him, we both know he doesn't survive well alone, promise me that please" tears are in both lady's eyes now,

"Jess are you serious, really serious because I don't see anyone in my life that could compare to Rick, and I would rather be alone than with a substitute."

"Like I said, don't go planning on bumping me off, and I am fine, I am just trying to make sure the man I love, and my best friend who loves him too, know that should I not be in the picture they have my blessings."

Jess's attempt at making it lighter does nothing to ease as first Kate starts then followed by Jess as they sit embraced crying about something that may never come, yet united in their love for the same man.

A/N Leaving it here for now. Love to hear your thoughts I love reading your speculations.


	19. Chapter 19

Love's Journey 2

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, originally authored by **The Muse of Apollo** , chapters 1-7 all following are work of Castlefan6' IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey please do so before proceeding with this,

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 19**

 **Previously**

" _Now are you still OK with that Jess? I know we talked about this briefly about 6 months ago, but if this hurts you, knowing I still Love Rick and probably will till the day I die, I'll walk away from you both rather than hurt you." Kate whispers as tears pool in her eyes_

 **FAP Grand Hall**

 **5 weeks Later**

Rick looked so sharp in his tuxedo, and Jess was rocking out the latest Vera Wang designer pant suit as they entered First American Publishing for the book launch party for Alex Richards, and the book everyone had been clamoring about, "Lost Innocence". As they entered the ball room, Kelly nodded towards the back of the room, and there in here low cut to there, 5inch high heels, and big hair was none other than Gina Cowell.

Rick was turning to escape but too late, "

"Richard and Janice how nice to see you" she cooed in a fake tone,

"My name is Jess, Gina I'm sure you remember it, but if not, we'll make sure you will after tonight" Rick just smiled, he had learned to let Jess go when she got riled, people could get hurt.

"Really I doubt I have anything to worry about, I'm here to lure this hot new author away from this excuse of a publishing house, and I ALWAYS get what I want, just ask Ricky" as Rick just winces trying to remember what had made him marry this she beast.

Kelly finally caught up with them and howled as Jess explained what happened with Gina, and her threat to sign this new author away from FAP right under their noses. "Well I'll alert security because we are about to begin, and something tells me she is going to be thrown out on her ass again."

Rick and Jess spot Kate, as she comes through the door, followed by her Dad, Captain Montgomery, Martha and about 10 minutes later Mike dressed in a suit arrives. Martha leans in and hugs Kate, whispering "You look beautiful, so glad you came"

"Thanks Martha wouldn't miss this for the world. Just about that time Kelly Nunez takes the stage and begins his speech, welcoming all of the guests, highlighting some of the more famous authors and socialites, but not calling out Rick.

"Tonight, we have a bit of a different format, we'd like to present the following media presentation, and the deep rich baritone voice you will hear is our own Richard Castle who gave his time to narrate this presentation, Thank You Rick" If we could let's dim the lights and begin the show.

About 20 minutes later the lights come back up revealing most of the ladies and even some of the guys with red puffy eyes, it was truly a moving presentation and Rick was a natural as he outlined the plight of one victim, once a Corporate Bank Vice President all the way to seeking shelter in the local homeless shelters, it could happen to anyone, was the message.

What they need most is a helping hand and kind word, not advise about how to change their lifestyles, and there but by the grace of God walks anyone of us. The final 3 minutes was Rick speaking from the heart, about how to help, then a list of shelters and places to donate time and or money followed. They had also been printed out and placed on the tables to insure maximum coverage.

Kelly returned to center stage and podium and stated now was the time to meet the hottest author on the best-selling list in over 50 years, "Please welcome Mr. Alex Richards" as the crowd clapped, lights were lowered with a single spotlight marking the path to the stage, Then the crowd erupted as there standing at the stage introduced as Alex Richards was Rick.

As he received a standing ovation the books lined up outside of the hall began flying off the shelves as additional sales support people were added to handle the rush. Finally, Rick held his arms up to quiet the crowd, and stated, "Hello New York, thanks for welcoming the new guy" The crowd erupted again, and by now Gina was beginning to scream about Castle would be nothing without her, she made his ass, only a few heard as security quietly carried a kicking screaming lady out the door into a police car.

Rick then addressed the crowd, "Many are asking why the mystery and secrecy, well I just severed a business relationship with Black Pawn after 14 years, and we didn't want any negative press to distinguish the importance of the book, sorry if that upset anyone. We are now at FAP and very happy to be part of their family. Kelly turns and embraces Rick in a man hug, "how about a round of applause for Rick Castle, all future book for Innocence project will still be penned by his alter ego, just to keep everything straight." Kelly speaks into his hand-held microphone.

Rick returned to the microphone asked for his staff to join them and introduced the Lost Innocence project, Jess, as the Executive VP RCE, Kate as Special Consultant for legal affairs, Mike as Chief Security and Enforcement Director.

Finally, in a moving tribute he introduced Martha Rogers, not the actress so many knew, but the MOTHER she was to him. Martha was visibly touched and acted like the award-winning actress she was but was caught on Rick's tie microphone when she hugged him, "You are grounded for life buster" which caused the entire hall to laugh.

Kelly thanked everyone for coming and urged them to match their pledge for the project as Rick sat with Jess and Kate, each one with their head on each of his shoulders. It had been the most successful launch he had ever had, and he had yet to sign one book.

As the limos pulled away taking each of the guests home the Steely Dan 4 piled into their car, all returning to the loft. Mike left as soon as they arrived home begging off for an early call rather than join Rick, Jess and Kate for a night cap. Rick knew his friend, and something was up, he needed to give Jess a heads up, and soon.

Kate and Jess each had one arm around Rick and had locked hands in a solidarity chain as they entered the loft, fatigue was beginning to set in. "How about you just stay the night Kate, you have sleep clothes left that are washed in the drawer, it's late" Jess asked Kate.

"Yea Kate, that's a good idea, we need to do the walkthrough at MRR tomorrow at 10:00 AM to see if anything else is needed that would save the travel time" Rick Added.

"You Guys, if I weren't so tired, or already had clothes here I would argue or at least go through the motion, but I am exhausted, a good glass of wine and I think I am ready to sleep for hours"

Rick looks over at Jess, with pure love in his eyes and just mouths "Thank You". After Rick poured the wine, and thanked both Jess and Kate again for all they had done, he mentioned he had to check emails before turning in.

"Rick, can you wait just a few minutes before you leave us" Jess asked sweetly, and before he could answer Kate had popped back into the room with a small package.

"Rick, Jess and I decided to get you something just a small gesture to remember this day, we hope you like it," Kate whispers

Rick opens the package clumsily but there is a beautiful framed picture of the book, Lost Innocence, by Richard Castle, they had removed the pen name, and added a note dedicated: _To the man who brings love to so many from two who love him deeply_ signed below the wording was Jess then Kate, in their own handwriting and the date. Rick has to fight back tears as he kisses Kate on the cheek and hugs her with a hearty hug, then turns to Jess and kisses her sweet lips with a gentle I love you kiss and hugs her just as deep.

Rick get's his voice back and says, "you know I can't show this to any of the 12th don't you?" Both Kate and Jess turn and look at him, "Can you imagine the stories Espo would spread about a threesome" and then he starts running with both in chase.

Pillows hammer him from both Jess and Kate and laughs almost like they were teen agers ring through the loft. Finally Jess catches him and pushed him to the couch, "Just so you know Buster, Kate and I got this worked out already, you are loved by both of us, BUT you make love to one of us, and that one is me".** Kate cuts in "Rick, I do Love you but as long as you are with my BFF ain't no way we are going down that route, no matter how hard up I get" then she starts to laugh which triggers Jess and finally Rick.

What caused tensions to run so high a few months before was being talked about and even laughed at, Wow, guess Love does make you secure Rick thinks as he heads to bed.

 **Martha Rae Rogers Building 1**

 **Next Day 10:00 AM**

Jess had taken lead on the arrangements and as she, Kate and Rick entered the limo, she brought out her iPad, with her checklist. As they arrived at JOHANNA Place, and Rae Boulevard, Jess is already typing notes onto her iPad. Kate looks out and sees Mike getting off his Harley, approaching the limo, "Good Morning All, Right on schedule"

They start the walk through the outside, and Rick is not happy with either the size or health of the trees that had been planted, they looked like they were half dead and were less than half the size on the purchase order, Mike noticed a fault on one of the grades where they had tried to hide a lack of dirt by clever grading, "Mike is on his phone in a second, "Joe, what did I tell you about the grade, yeah well that didn't happen get it fixed today, don't make me call you again"

"Sorry about that Jess, Joe and I have an understanding," Jess just humps, "just don't cost us our liability bond being all macho," Mike is taken back, as Rick notices, he's not used to being schooled especially by a woman in public. Rick makes a mental note to speak to Jess then possibly both Jess and Kate soon,

The remainder of the walk through goes on without major incidents, although there is a laundry list of repairs that Jess emails the Contractor, along with the section of the contract where they had agreed all repairs needed on walk through inspection would be complete within 72 hours. She turns to the On-Site project Manager and says, "we will see you in three days, with all repairs complete, call with any questions," then drops her card and turns to leave.

"Wait what if we can't finish these by then, I mean tomorrow is Friday", Jess replies, "Work the weekend or I sue your ass for breach of contract and you get nothing" The Project Manager just goes white and says, "Yes Mam",

 **Castle's Loft**

 **12:30 PM Same Day**

Kate had returned to the loft with Rick and Jess after the walkthrough to review any issues that would impede the final occupancy permits, Jess would be going for early next week. "Hard to believe that in a few short days people who need the safety and comfort of a place to sleep and call home will actually be starting to be moved into MRR" Jess said excitedly

"Jess how are we are security, has Mike completed the installs and all of the checks for the on site as well as electronic surveillance with the monitoring company yet?

"Funny you ask that Rick, he had that done early, and has been acting a little strange the last few days" Jess replied

"Oh God I hope it's not because of me" Kate whined, "We had an argument the last time we were together, and things have been different since"

"Kate, I can assure you it's not you or your argument, I've known Mike most of my life, and this is his MO, fix a problem then move on, he's a literal rolling stone" Rick comforts never asking what the incident was over,

Jess went through her check list and the only area that was 100% Compliant was Mike's and had been for two weeks, "See Rick, this is what I mean, it's like he is here in body but always thinking miles away"

"Well I can tell you this, I fully expect him to resign and be on his next mission by end of day tomorrow, I may be wrong, but I'd bet money on it" Rick adds

"Rick are you sure I didn't cause this, I mean I **" "He told me about your argument Kate, and you're right, it's none of his business" Rick interrupts, "the only people that have to understand the dynamic between us are the three of us, no one else".

"I don't give a damn what people say about me but Jess, and you Kate, no one is going to taint your name, it's not going to happen"

"Mike has always been a brother to me, but I don't think he ever learned how to be a gentleman when it comes to the ladies, he still thinks we are back in the service and all the girls love the Macho Men" Rick just finishes speaking when

Jess's phone pings with an incoming text, from Mike, "Jess need to talk to you today ASAP, better line up some replacements, got a new gig. Let me know when we can talk – MR

A/N We are nearing completion of Part 2, where the Center is opened and the homeless are actually being cared for, maybe one or two more chapters, then on to Part 3,


	20. Chapter 20

Love's Journey 2

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, originally authored by **The Muse of Apollo** , chapters 1-7 all following are work of Castlefan6' IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey please do so before proceeding with this,

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 20**

 **Previously**

"Mike has always been a brother to me, but I don't think he ever learned how to be a gentleman when it comes to the ladies, he still thinks we are back in the service and all the girls love the Macho Men" Rick just finishes speaking when

Jess's phone pings with an incoming text, from Mike, "Jess need to talk to you today ASAP, better line up some replacements, got a new gig. Let me know when we can talk – MR

 **Castle's Loft**

 **Same time frame**

Jess shows Rick and Kate the text, "You really do know him don't you Rick" Might as well get this over with,

Jess texts back, "Come to the Loft all here now, need to go over your exit checklist, don't forget the AMEX card" Jess

"Well I would have loved to be wrong on this, but he's been the same since we got back, always on the move, hope he doesn't get his ass killed this time." Rick says, almost forgetting that Jess and Kate are still in the room

About 20 minutes later Rick answers a knock on the door to face this long-time friend, "Sorry Man, you know how I am I gotta go, just been here too long nothing personal Rick, don't be pissed, OK?"

"I'm not pissed Mike, disappointed but not pissed, Jess was counting on you to get the first wave of homeless safely into their new homes when she got the permits next week, What the Hell is so important it can't wait till after that?"

"It's a foreign gig Rick, all I can say, I leave tomorrow" "I'm going to miss you man, it was almost like old times for a while, but it's time to go"

Jess and Kate walk in from the Kitchen, as Mike looks up and says, "I'm sorry Jess, but I left you 3 contacts in your email, Kate can supervise them, and they'll be fine, plus won't cost you as much," he smiles trying to lighten the mood, without success.

Kate walks over, "Looks him in the eyes and said, Take care of yourself Mike, sorry you couldn't understand my position in this, just don't get yourself killed, I don't want to have to see Rick cry" as she hugs him loosely and kisses him swiftly on his cheek, he tried to turn for lips but Kate cut it short and wound up near the sideburns, turns and walks away.

Jess opens the iPad in a matter of fact way and begins to go down her checklist asking for keys, property locks, AMEX, laptops and continues through the list till it is complete. "Where do you want your last paycheck sent, same Direct Deposit?"

"Yes, that would be great Jess, thanks, I emailed you my new mailing address if anything comes up, I'll be over seas but will help in any way I can."

"Thanks Mike, Good Luck, thanks for all of your work, I'll leave you to say goodbye to Rick" as she rejoins Kate in the kitchen

Mike looks over at Rick, who just shrugs his shoulders, "What'd you expect a parade, you leave her with 4 hours' notice, and an email of possible resources, that sucks Mike, even if you got your heart rocked again, you could have at least finished this phase,"

"What do you mean my heart rocked? Did Kate tell you that, it's BS, I just thought she would want **"

"Don't say it Mike, you say a real man I swear they will burry you before you leave" Rick interrupts and Mike sees the fury in his eyes.

"I was going to say a Free man, she knows you are head over hills in love with Jess, why shouldn't she be happy as well?"

"Mike you haven't learned a damn thing since Melanie kicked your ass to the curb, Kate is capable of making her own decisions, whether you agree or understand them or not, she's not into you, take it and move on like the gentleman you want to be deep inside."

Mike looks up with a sad smile, and says, "you're right Rick, well take care of yourself, I'm proud of what you accomplished. I would say keep in touch, but we both know I'll see you when I see you, "Rick embraces him in a brotherly hug, then Mike is out the door.

Jess walks out first seeing Rick on the couch staring out the window, probably remembering some of the Good ole Days, she slips up to him, turns his head and kisses him passionately, sweetly and deeply, then says "I'm sorry Hun,"

Kate has kept herself busy in the kitchen for a few minutes to allow them some privacy, then announces on her way out, "Jess do you want to review the move plan now that we'll have new resources?" "And Rick, Thank You, we heard every word, I'm sorry I got you into an argument with your friend before he left."

"That wasn't your fault Kate, it was just Mike being Mike and trying to top me anyway he could, maybe someday he'll finally learn, anyway you and Jess are not Trophies that guys like that get to claim, you're my ladies." As he shoots a shy smile up at them both

Kate decided that since Jess had yet to get the permits, they would ask Montgomery for assistance and get some press coverage as they escort the first families to the Martha Rae Rogers Building 1, next week. They also decided to scale the occupancy, starting with the 10 most urgent cases, allowing staff to get up to speed, and double checking all systems, then 15 additional, then the balance based on need whether it be a family or individual. Everyone was pleased with the plan, although they couldn't help but notice Rick feeling some sadness with his friend gone.

It was still early afternoon, so Jess and Kate decided to go for a quick shopping spree, to prepare supper in the Loft, it was a surprise to Rick, but in all honesty, he was getting a little tired of restaurant food, no matter how many stars. He was going to get started with his notes for the next possible Innocence book, by reviewing what he had cut from the first novel, he had a great deal of his research already done, plus writing always made him feel better when he was sad, Damn Mike anyway.

Outside the loft Kate immediately asks Jess, "Seriously did I cause that because Mike wanted what I didn't want to give? " "I felt so helpless when Rick told him he would burry him before he left the loft if he said what he started to." "I just cost Rick his best friend and set the project back because he left"

Jess interrupts her, "The project is fine, if Mike was really a friend like Rick is, he wouldn't have even considered hitting on you, and if he had the first no would have meant no, and you never screw anyone that you don't want too, no matter the cost, OK?"

"Thinking about it, Mike was actually done with what we needed, and I like your idea to let Captain Montgomery get some good press as he moves the first occupants, great touch."

"Hey Kate, are you OK, I really want an honest answer, Girl, we are hitting crunch time, and we need to be on our game,"

"Jess, I'm doing better today than I was yesterday, I hurt every day, but I also smile everyday so as long as you and Rick are happy, I am happy."

"Not being too nosey Kate, but aren't you lonely in the least?" I know you have us, but you know what I mean"

Kate starts laughing, "Jess are you asking me if I get horny?" "And if I did there are more ways and choices to put out that flame" she laughs. "I promise you I am not near to the point where I am ready to have my way with Rick," which causes Jess to double over with laughter

The ladies made a fantastic dinner then Kate excused herself to get home, tasks remain to be done before she goes back to work on Monday and this is a big week, moving week, if all goes well. Jess bids her farewell with a hug and kiss, Rick stands gives her a nice kiss on the cheek and tight hug, "Good Night Kate, Text us when you get home", usually that was Jess's line but tonight Rick showed his concern.

Jess climbs into Rick's lap, "I've missed you all day, I know you have been right here, but I missed this", as she plants sweet kisses on his lips, neck, and works back to his lips. It only takes a second for her to feel Rick's response, as he breaths kisses back to her and gently begins rubbing her back with each stroke coming closer and closer to her breasts already trying to pop out of the blouse she was wearing. Jess is the one who stands takes his hand and leads him to the bedroom.

Rick picks her up and gently places her bed, and tonight the love making was all about her, and how Rick worshiped every part of her body. He had brought her over the limit twice before they even engaged and the love making seemed to wash away all the bad memories, all of the long days, and now the goal was in sight, made it even sweeter. God, she loves this man, and from what he just finished doing to her, he loved her as well.

A/N Good place to stop, how many were surprised Mike left? without hooking up with Kate? Next Chapter should close part 2, The center is opened and starts a living legacy to Rae, and Johnna, Jess has had the talk with Kate, Rick's book has been launched, and Mike has moved on. What will part 3 be? Suggestions welcome but as most have noted already I don't respond well to directions and demands from those who I am not able to have a dialog with. I have answered every review that I could, Thanks for the reads, favorites and reviews. Tim


	21. Chapter 21

Love's Journey 2

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note This is the continuation of Love's Journey, originally authored by **The Muse of Apollo** , chapters 1-7 all following are work of Castlefan6' IF you haven't read the original Love's Journey please do so before proceeding with this,

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 21**

 **Previously**

Outside the loft Kate immediately asks Jess, "Seriously did I cause that because Mike wanted what I didn't want to give? ""I felt so helpless when Rick told him he would bury him before he left the loft if he said what he started to." "I just cost Rick his best friend and set the project back because he left"

Jess interrupts her, "The project is fine, if Mike was really a friend like Rick is, he wouldn't have even considered hitting on you, and if he had the first no would have meant no, and you never screw anyone that you don't want too, no matter the cost, OK?"

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Monday 7:00 AM**

Kate is up and headed to the precinct in hopes of catching Montgomery before something pisses him off and he refuses the request for assistance on transport, her timing was perfect catching him as he is just coming out of the break room.

"Sir, do you have a minute, I have something to discuss with you and I think you will like the positive press we can garner"

Roy motions to his office as Kate completes her coffee, and as they walk together he says, "Mother in Law is on a plane to HER own home, Thank God," maybe today will be better after all."

Kate smiles as she enters his office and lays out the change in personnel, and the revised plan and staged process of working the staff up to speed to avoid major problems.

"Can't say I am surprised about Mike, he had the hots for you pretty bad, and after Rick had to threaten him a month ago, I knew it was only a matter of time"

"I'm sorry sir, did you say that Rick threatened him a month ago?"

"Yea, it seems he thought you were really into him and was going to as he put it Ride the Wave all night long, when Rick reminded him you had said no thanks to his advances he accused Rick of having something on the side with you, as the reason he didn't want him in the picture"

"Sir, where did this occur, and why, how did I not know about it?"

"Kate are you going to stand there and tell me that there are things you and Jess have discussed, that have never been revealed", Kate just blushes knowing no response was needed.

"We were at Ricks for a poker game and Jess called me aside and said she only heard the tail end of the conversation, but it wasn't pretty and perhaps I could smooth some of the ruffled feathers out.

"I got Rick to talk about it after about the third drink, and we were left alone after he had cleaned out the other players, he was ready to kill Mike just because of what he was going to try with you". Finally, I got him to understand that you could kick Mike's ass if needed and wouldn't put yourself into any compromising situations ever again.

I think Jess talked him down as well, anyway, we could all tell that Mike had crossed a line there was no going back from with Rick. "I do know he started looking for overseas gigs the very next day, he listed me as a reference, and of course I could not say a word to Rick, Thank God I didn't have too, he seems to have known him all too well."

"Getting back to your plan, I like it a lot, I think we could shoot for Thursday if permits are all granted, knowing Rick he could have them in an hour if he wanted with his connections. I'll contact PR for coverage, and Kate Great Idea. This is going to go along way with the brass.

 **NYC Bldg. Dept**

 **9:00 AM same Monday**

Jess is in a meeting with the head of the Inspection and Enforcement for Department of Housing, and has presented every document, drawings, and inspections asked for in the initial request from one week ago. The clerk looks up, no emotions, pulls out an Occupancy Permit, Stamps the copies and initials next to her Notary seal. Congratulations, you are all set to begin operations, Good Luck, NEXT she calls over Jess's shoulder indicating that the meeting was over, and she had already moved to her next client.

Jess is so excited, she steps outside the building, grabbing a coffee (that extra activities at home delayed her so she did not have time to stop for one on the way in), then called Rick's cellphone. "Good morning Angel, calling this quickly either means we have terrific news or terrible, which one?

"It's terrific, Rick, I have all the permits and instructions in a packet in my hand, I can't believe it, I just can't believe that we are this close." I've got to call Kate and see if we have plan A in force for transfer or I need to hire security forces from Plan B and what day, I'm just so excited."

"Jess, I love you, and I am so very proud of you. Love, you took a vision from my past and because of you, it's a reality that is happening. I know Rae is watching over us both, she would have loved you Jess, and I know you would have loved her"

"I already do Rick, she saved you and I believe it was just for me, that might sound weird, but I truly believe that we have a purpose on this earth, and Rae's was to save you for me, I love you so much too Sweetie." Let me call Kate then I'll be on my way home, Talk Soon, maybe even get that second shower when I get home, Love you Rick"

"Love you too Jess" they have made it a habit to never disconnect a call without saying I love you to each.

 **12** **th** **Precinct 9:00 AM**

 **Same Day**

Kate is going on the assumption that Jess, (Rick's pull if needed) would secure the permits, so she begins outlining the names of the residents being moved in order of need. She is just about complete when her phone ringing with Jess's tone interrupts her,

"Good Morning Jess tell me you have all good news, I would hate to have to re-do all of this morning's work" she laughs,

"OK it's all Good Kate, got the permits sitting right here, how are the plans coming on your end"

"Roy loves it we are all in for Thursday complete with a formal NYPD Press Conference and coverage by all major networks," "We are using unmarked vehicles with deep tinted windows so those being moved remain anonymous" "Anything remaining on your checklists?"

"No, I actually hired Mike's replacement this morning, recommended by Roy, seems Ryan's Brother in Law has come on some hard times, and needed a job, he passed all the screenings, so just keep it between us for now, you know how proud Kevin is"

"No Problem Jess, so what's on your schedule the rest of the day, want to meet for lunch,"

"Kate I'd love to, but I have got a Doctor's appointment, ohhh and don't say a word to Rick, he gets all freaked out the first time I mention Doctor, OK?"

"Jess tell me the truth, you're OK aren't you and there is nothing serious I need to worry about is there, be honest, I have to know, or I will go to pieces and Rick will know something's wrong?"

"It's all precautionary Kate, I'm just having some test to insure the genetics that my Mom fought and lost are still absent. I had it done right before I moved from Boston to NY and joined Rick's firm, so relax." "Rick has plenty on him and I don't want him to worry about this, I shouldn't have told you, I'm sorry"

"What do you mean you shouldn't have told me, I have never threatened you Jessica Hawthorne but try to hide something like this from me and I will kick your ass, with my heels on" she half laughs half cries

"It's just some repeat tests, I promise I will let you know, the results take a few weeks so all today I just get to be poked, prodded, and asked the same questions a thousand times, I'll be home later, call me then OK?"

"OK, just so we are straight, what story did you give Rick?"

"That I was stopping by the hospital to see if we could arrange some free initial medical checkups, which I am, between my appointments, so it's not a total lie"

"OK I'll let you go, but Jess (long pause) Rick's not the only one that loves and needs you just, so you know, OK?

"I know, and you never will know what a God send you have been to me, I love you too, Kate, Gotta run, bye"

 **Castle's Loft**

 **6:30 PM Thursday Evening**

The entire group had just watched the tapes of the NYPD Police assisting transporting 10 homeless individuals off city streets to their new home, Martha Rae Rogers Building for Lost Innocence. The newscast had also repeated the Mayor's, Commissioner's and finally Rick's speech thanking all who had a part in making this facility possibility.

Early Sales of Rick's Lost Innocence were topping both his past two best sellers by double digit percentage points. If projections held true the next phase would be double the size of the first one, all from revenue from the book, not including pledges, great night to celebrate.

Kate caught Jess for just a brief moment just between girl moments, and asked "How'd you make out Jess?"

"Not as well as last time, but not a death sentence, but I am going to have to tell Rick something soon, and I'm afraid."

"Of what Jess, He loves you, nothing would change that!"

"We'll have to see Kate, and I hope you're right, I really pray that your right friend", as she broke down in tears

A/N That closes out Part 2, as fiction imitates life not all chapters are going to be the edge of your seat exciting, it's required for me to build the story, sorry for those guests who thought the story was boring. Just a question why did it take you 56 chapters to figure that out? Hope most of you are still with me, Reviews are way down so if you have something constructive to add, please do so. Thanks for the reads, follows and favorites. Tim


End file.
